Possuídos
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Agora que Sakura Haruno sabe que magia existe, ela já não se surpreende com mais nada. O problema é ter que esconder isso do seu melhor amigo, o que se torna ainda mais difícil com a nova missão assustadora que Sakura tem que enfrentar.
1. Hóspede

Disclaimer: Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem!  
**  
Hóspede**

- À esquerda vocês podem ver um dos quadros que retratam um dos muitos julgamentos que sentenciaram pessoas acusadas de bruxaria à morte nas fogueiras. Ele é chamado "The Trial of Rebecca Nurse". – disse a guia baixinha de voz monótona.

Essa era a segunda vez em menos de seis meses que eu visitava o Salem Witch Museum. Dessa vez eu não estava lá sozinha, o que melhorava um pouco toda aquela situação. Mas só um pouco, já que aquele lugar ainda era chato.

- Você chegou à cidade ontem à noite. Eu acho que o meu pai não se importaria se você tivesse deixado essa visitinha ao museu para um outro dia. Nós temos muito sobre o que conversar!

- Qual é Sakura! O seu pai foi muito legal quando me convidou para vir ao museu. Tudo bem que a voz dessa guia está me deixando com sono, mas a história até que é interessante. Sem contar que as férias estão só começando e eu vou ficar na sua casa até elas acabarem, então relaxa! Nós temos bastante tempo para conversar. – disse Naruto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto me arrastava mais para perto do grupo de visitantes.

Os pais do Naruto e os meus haviam concordado em deixá-lo passar as férias comigo, em Salem, o que era realmente muito legal. Se eles tivessem deixado eu passar as férias na casa do Naruto como eu pedi, na minha antiga cidade, as coisas seriam mais legais ainda. Nem sempre nós conseguimos tudo o que queremos.

- A conclusão a que as pessoas da época chegaram era a de que tudo havia sido obra de algum tipo de vodu. – disse a guia dando continuidade ao passeio.

Como eles estavam enganados. O que havia acontecido, na verdade, era o fruto das experiências fracassadas de um feiticeiro do mal chamado Orochimaru.

E como eu sei disso? Bem, digamos que ele (o feiticeiro do mal) havia entrado em contato comigo há alguns meses atrás.

Ele me enganou para poder libertá-lo de sua prisão em forma de gato e pretendia tomar o meu corpo, o que só não aconteceu porque eu fui salva por um garoto do meu colégio chamado Sasuke.

Por falar em Sasuke, desde então ele e o seu irmão vêem me ensinando algumas coisas. Eu vou até a casa deles pelo menos uma vez por semana, e agora eu já sei identificar feitiços que utilizam magia negra (e que eu estou extremamente proibida de praticar) e fabricar um creme que ajuda a reduzir a aparência dos poros e que também alivia o stress.

- Pessoal, o nosso tour acabou. Se vocês quiserem dar mais uma volta pelo museu e observar as obras novamente podem ficar à vontade! - disse a guia.

Obrigada, mas para mim já chega de museus por hoje e por muito tempo.

- Por que nós não vamos até aquela sorveteria que nós vimos no caminho para cá? – disse Naruto já me arrastando para a rua.

- Claro! Aí eu posso te contar uma coisa.

Não contar para Naruto o que havia acontecido, toda essa história de bruxaria, estava me deixando mal. Por isso eu tinha resolvido abrir o bico. Afinal de contas, os melhores amigos devem ser sinceros e não esconder segredos um do outro.

A sorveteria estava praticamente vazia, o que não era tão estranho, já que o dia estava nublado e frio. Mas a minha calça jeans e o meu moletom cinza estavam dando conta do recado. Já Naruto, com os seus jeans rasgados nos joelhos e sua camiseta básica branca, não parecia ter notado o tempo.

Naruto guiou-me até uma mesinha perto de uma das janelas da sorveteria e sentamos de frente um para o outro.

- Boa tarde. O que vocês querem? - disse a garçonete de forma rude.

Eu podia compreender o mau humor dela. Se eu tivesse que usar aquele vestidinho cor-de-cocô eu também estaria daquele jeito.

- Hum, eu quero uma bola de sorvete de chocolate, uma de morango, uma de creme, uma de flocos e outra de pistache. Ah! E tudo coberto com calda de caramelo. – disse Naruto para a garçonete.

A cara de tacho que ela estava fazendo enquanto anotava o pedido em um bloquinho era muito hilária!

- E você? – disse a garçonete olhando para mim.

- Só uma banana split, por favor.

A moça do vestido feio se retirou.

- Então, aquele cara ainda está te importunando? – disse Naruto.

- Não. Já está tudo bem.

Naruto estava se referindo a Sasuke. Quando eu havia chegado à cidade eu tive uma má impressão dele, mas agora tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas com o Uchiha. Nas minhas "aulas" ele não falava mais do que o necessário, mas também não me tratava mal. Eu já o considerava um grande amigo.

Eu respirei fundo. Finalmente havia chegado a hora para a qual eu tanto tinha treinado em frente ao espelho. Eu iria revelar toda a história para Naruto. Bem, só depois de a garçonete deixar os pedidos e ir embora.

- Cara, do jeitinho que eu gosto! – disse Naruto já com a boca cheia de sorvete.

- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa!

- Conte. – disse Naruto.

Eu acho que eu não estava parecendo muito bem, porque Naruto largou o sorvete e começou a prestar mais atenção em mim.

- Bem, é que... Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que... Eu...

Como eu iria dizer que coisas como bruxaria existiam? Quem iria acreditar? Saindo do meu devaneio, eu vi Naruto se esticando até o meu lado da mesa. A próxima coisa que ele fez foi me beijar. Foi um beijo gelado e com gosto de caramelo e morango, de longe o melhor beijo da minha vida, mas alguma coisa estava errada.

Será que Naruto havia pensado que a minha hesitação para falar era porque eu estava tentando me declarar a ele e não sabia como?

E se Sasuke era mesmo só um amigo, por que quando eu o vi me olhando do outro lado da rua da sorveteria com cara de decepcionado, a minha primeira reação foi deixar Naruto sozinho na mesa e ir até ele para explicar que o que quer que ele tinha visto não era nada do que ele estava pensando?

* * *

Olá de novo! Bem, eu disse que iria fazer uma continuação se eu conseguisse pensar em uma, então _voilá_!  
Eu sei, eu sei. Os meus capítulos continuam curtos, mas eu espero que vocês gostem da continuação de "Enfeitiçados".  
Ah, quanto mais reviews vocês deixarem, mais rápido o próximo capítulo eu vou escrever!


	2. Correspondência

**Correspondência**

Eu não falei com Sasuke. Primeiro porque eu não poderia deixar mesmo Naruto sozinho, na sorveteria, sem nenhuma explicação. Segundo porque quando eu cheguei à porta da sorveteria, Sasuke já não estava mais à vista. Ele devia ter tomado um táxi ou algum atalho para seja lá o lugar onde ele estava indo.

Eu voltei a me sentar em frente de Naruto, que estava com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse Naruto.

- Ah, não. Eu só pensei ter visto uma amiga que mudou de cidade há pouco tempo. Mas não era ela, não.

Mentira, mentira e mentira. É melhor eu continuar comendo a minha banana split.

- Ah, tá. Eu pensei que você estava fugindo de mim por causa do beijo que eu te dei. – disse Naruto.

Eu engasguei. O beijo. Como é que eu já havia me esquecido dele? Um sorriso brincava nos lábios de Naruto.

- Falando nisso, o que foi aquele beijo? Eu não estou querendo dizer que ele foi ruim ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas eu não esperava que você, sabe, me beijasse.

Eu sou uma pessoa que vai direto ao ponto, como deu para perceber. Naruto parecia confuso.

- Então, naquela hora que você estava tentando me contar alguma coisa... Você não ia dizer que gostava de mim? – disse Naruto.

- Não. Espera! Não que eu não goste de você. Eu gosto, só que não desse jeito que você está pensando.

Que situação mais constrangedora. Eu estava falando rápido e mexendo muito as mãos, o que sempre acontecia quando eu ficava nervosa.

- Nossa, eu estou me sentindo um idiota! Sabe, a gente se conhece há tanto tempo e nesses últimos meses em que a gente não se viu eu senti tanto a sua falta que eu acabei percebendo que eu...

- Que eu? Continue!

- Nada, não. Ei, você quer mais sorvete? O meu estômago ainda tem bastante espaço! - disse Naruto colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Congelar o meu cérebro com sorvete parecia ser uma boa idéia para me fazer parar de pensar em Sasuke e em Naruto me beijando. E olhe que eu ainda não tinha contado nada sobre o que havia acontecido comigo e toda aquela velha história de bruxaria.

- Então, o que você ia me contar? – disse Naruto.

- Eu te conto outra hora.

_-x-_

- Você não notou nada de estranho aqui? Nenhuma porta batendo ou barulhos de correntes sendo arrastadas? – ou gatos falantes? Não, eu não perguntei isso. Mas eu queria.

- Hum, não. Por quê? – disse Naruto.

- Porque esse é o quarto em que a falecida tia-avó do meu pai dormia antes de morrer. E se ela morreu nesse quarto de uma maneira bem trágica e continua aqui porque não sabe que morreu e não consegue se libertar?

Eu estava de pijama, deitada na cama do quarto de hóspedes onde Naruto estava ficando. Enquanto falava, eu o observava erguer alguns pesos que ele havia trazido de casa.

- Da onde você tira essas idéias? Eu acho que você tem muito tempo livre para ficar pensando nessas bobagens! – disse Naruto.

- Tá, tudo bem, pode ser. E quando foi que você conseguiu esses braços? Na última vez em que eu te vi, eles tinham a metade do tamanho que eles têm agora!

- Sem a minha melhor amiga com que eu ficava todos as horas do dia, eu tive que arrumar alguma outra coisa para fazer para passar o tempo! – disse Naruto se deitando ao meu lado na cama. O pijama que ele vestia estava suado.

Seja lá o que Naruto estava fazendo, estava dando certo. Se os braços de Naruto estavam incríveis daquele jeito, imagina a barriga! Epa. É melhor eu ir dormir.

- Olha só que horas são! Já está tarde, muito tarde. Eu vou dormir! Boa noite Naruto!

- Boa noite Sakura! – disse Naruto ao me dar um beijo na bochecha, antes de me ver saindo pela porta do quarto.

_-x-_

A verdade é que eu não iria dormir. Eu estava planejando ir até a casa de Sasuke para falar que as nossas aulas teriam de ser adiadas até o meu amigo ir embora ou até eu contar toda a verdade para ele. Eu também aproveitaria para explicar qualquer outra coisa.

Eu troquei de roupa e esperei uns 15 minutos dentro do meu quarto, até ter certeza de que todos estariam dormindo e de que assim ninguém iria me ouvir saindo pela porta da frente. Depois eu fui até os fundos de casa, onde eu iria pegar a minha bicicleta, e caminhei até o portão a carregando sem fazer nenhum barulho. Então eu comecei a pedalar.

O vento frio da noite me despertou ainda mais e eu torcia para que os Uchihas ainda não estivessem dormindo. Depois de alguns minutos de uma pedalada muito rápida, eu já estava na porta da frente do casarão onde Sasuke e Itachi moravam.

Luzes de lâmpadas saiam da sala pelas janelas, sinal de que eu não ia acordar ninguém. Eu bati na porta. Enquanto esperava, eu notei que eu estava pisando em algo no chão e me abaixei para ver melhor. Eram envelopes amarelados lacrados com cera vermelha. Eu os peguei e, quando levantei, Sasuke acabava de abrir a porta. Ele não usava pijama, e sim jeans escuros e uma camiseta azul.

- Entre. – Sasuke disse.

O olhar que ele me dava não era muito convidativo, mas mesmo assim eu fiz o que ele pediu.

- Ei, Sakura! O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – disse Itachi que, ao contrário do irmão, usava um pijama de bolinhas (e que mesmo assim continuava lindo).

- Eu vim conversar com vocês!

- E essa conversa não podia esperar até amanhã de manhã? Ei, o que é isso que você tem aí? – disse Itachi.

- São cartas. Estavam na porta de vocês. Eu juro que não li nenhuma!

- Será que são das minhas admiradoras? – disse Itachi já pegando as cartas da minha mão.

- Esse aqui é o mundo real, não o mundo da imaginação onde você passa a maior parte do seu tempo Itachi. – disse Sasuke.

- Hahá! Uma é para mim, uma é para Sasuke e a outra é para você Sakura! – disse Itachi entregando as cartas para Sasuke e eu.

- Para mim? Por que o carteiro entregaria uma carta para mim na casa de vocês?

- Porque essa não é uma carta normal. Ela é uma intimação do Conselho dos Guardiões. – disse Itachi já lendo a sua carta.

Conselho do _que_?

* * *

Eu quero opiniões! :)


	3. Guardiões

**Guardiões**

O serviço de entregas que o "Conselho dos Guardiões" usava deveria cobrar realmente caro para trabalhar assim, até tão tarde.

O envelope continha um papel onde haviam escritos uma data, uma hora e um endereço. E pelo o que eu pude ver quando olhei disfarçadamente, o conteúdo das cartas dos garotos era igual ao da minha. O tal Conselho bem que poderia ter enviado uma só carta para todos nós, assim ele pouparia papel e árvores. Mas pelo jeito ele não tinha consciência ecológica.

- Conselho dos Guardiões. Eu acho que já ouvi falar dele... – disse um Sasuke pensativo.

- Os nossos pais eram guardiões e falavam do Conselho em praticamente todas as conversas que tinham. – disse Itachi.

- Sim, agora eu me lembro. – disse Sasuke.

- Com licença, mas eu não estou acompanhando a conversa de vocês. O que são esses guardiões? E esse Conselho?

- Os guardiões são feiticeiros como nós, mas a eles são encarregadas um tipo especial de tarefa. Eles são protetores. E o Conselho é o responsável por organizar e monitorar esses guardiões. – disse Itachi.

Com um aceno de mão, Itachi pediu que nos sentássemos, fazendo o mesmo logo em seguida.

- E eles protegem exatamente o que?

Sasuke também parecia interessado na conversa, mas pelo jeito só eu era quem iria fazer as perguntas.

- Alguns protegem feitiços perigosos que não podem cair em mãos erradas, outros protegem relíquias importantes e há ainda aqueles que protegem pessoas. Por falar nisso, o Conselho deveria ter enviado alguém para proteger você quando Orochimaru estava à solta. – disse Itachi.

- E como você sabe dessas coisas? – disse Sasuke, finalmente se manifestando.

- Os nossos pais me contaram.

- E por que eles não me falaram nada sobre elas?

- Vai ver eles achavam que você ainda não tinha idade para saber dessas coisas.

- E por que você não me contou nada?

- Eu estava esperando a hora certa.

- E quando essa hora iria chegar?

Tenha paciência. Aquele bate e rebate entre irmãos estava sendo ridículo. Ainda bem que eu era filha única.

- Já chega. Será que vocês podem parar com essa discussão? Nós temos um assunto mais importante para tratar aqui. O que o tal Conselho quer com a gente?

- Bom, eu acho que nós só vamos descobrir se formos até aquele endereço no dia e hora marcados. – disse Itachi.

- Eu não vou.

- Como assim você não vai? Se o conselho de Guardiões te convoca você se sente honrado e vai ver o que ele quer! - disse Itachi.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar. Um amigo meu está passando as férias na minha casa e eu não vou poder ficar vindo aqui, ou em qualquer outro lugar estranho, sem trazê-lo comigo. E essa não é uma opção.

Eu olhava para Sasuke ao dizer isso. Eu sabia que ele desconfiava de quem era esse amigo de quem eu falava e queria saber qual seria a sua reação.

- Um amigo de infância ou um amigo íntimo? – disse Sasuke.

- Um amigo de infância.

- Mas o que isso te a ver com a história? – disse Itachi.

Sasuke me olhava.

- Ah, eu entendi. – disse um Itachi sorridente.

Eu limpei a garganta.

- Mesmo assim eu não vou. Essa eu passo. Afinal de contas o que eles vão fazer se eu não for? Me matar?

- Matar não. Te amaldiçoar a viver uma vida miserável, talvez. – disse Itachi.

Eu não fazia mal a ninguém, por que eu não poderia ter uma vida normal?

_-x-_

Eu acordei com batidas na porta. Até que isso não foi assim tão ruim, como geralmente era ser acordada logo cedo pela manhã depois de uma noite com poucas horas dormidas. Isso porque eu estava tendo um sonho horrível em que eu havia me tornado uma miserável vivendo uma vida miserável. Valeu Itachi.

- Eu te acordei? Oh, me desculpe! Eu volto mais tarde. – disse Naruto.

- Não, tudo bem. Entra aí.

- Olha só quem estava no meu quarto: o Urano! – disse Naruto.

Ele não estava falando do sétimo planeta do sistema solar e nem do deus grego. Urano era o meu gato. Aquele que Orochimaru ocupou e que acabou virando o meu bichinho de estimação depois que ele foi, bem, desocupado. Naruto estava o segurando no colo e coçava atrás de suas orelhas. O bichano parecia estar gostando daquilo.

- Naruto, senta aqui do meu lado. Eu vou te contar o que eu tinha para te contar ontem. Vai parecer estranho e inacreditável, mas você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Eu precisava falar, antes que eu perdesse a coragem ou coisa pior acontecesse.

- Tudo bem. Eu estou ouvindo. – disse Naruto.

Ele estava sentado na minha frente. E olhava nos meus olhos. E estava sério, o que raramente acontecia. Era agora ou nunca.

- Naruto, você vai achar loucura, mas eu sou uma brux...

- Ah, que bom que vocês já estão acordados! O café está na mesa. Vamos, vamos, vamos! Desçam já para tomar o café superespecial que eu preparei para você Naruto!

O que aconteceu? Numa hora eu estava quase revelando toda a verdade, sobre eu ser uma bruxa, e na outra eu e Naruto estávamos sendo puxados da cama e arrastados até a cozinha pela minha mãe, que havia irrompido pela porta como um foguete.

Cara, só podia haver um complô contra mim.

* * *

**Michelle Nunes de Souza:** Eu fico feliz que você esteja lendo as minhas fics e gostando!  
Ei, que tal começarmos uma campanha? "**_Reviews por uma autora mais feliz"_**?


	4. Celeiro

**Celeiro**

Era de manhã. Todo mundo estava em volta da mesa da cozinha com caras sonolentas e vestindo pijamas. Era um bom momento para botar o meu plano em andamento.

- Pois então. Parece que eles foram almoçar no restaurante aonde eles sempre vão todos os domingos, mas o cozinheiro era outro porque o antigo estava doente. Aí ele acabou esquecendo de que não deveria usar óleo de gergelim e acabou usando. E a Ino é superalérgica a óleo de gergelim e em menos de 15 minutos os sintomas começaram. A coisa ficou realmente feia. Ino está no hospital, cheia de pústulas espalhadas pelo corpo que estão soltando pus para todos os lados.

- Obrigado por compartilhar essa informação nauseante na mesa do café da manhã. – disse o meu pai deixando de lado o seu pãozinho com manteiga.

- Mas isso é horrível! – disse a minha mãe.

- Eu queria ir até o hospital, fazer uma visita.

- Claro! Ela é a sua amiga e vai gostar de te ver. – disse a mamãe.

- Eu não queria que você fosse junto, Naruto. Eu não acho que você precise ver uma coisa dessas.

- Eu não me importaria de te acompanhar. – disse Naruto.

- Eu sei, mas eu me importaria.

- Eu vou para a cidade vizinha pegar alguns documentos históricos que foram doados para o museu. Você pode vir comigo, se quiser. Assim você não fica sozinho aqui em casa. – disse o papai a Naruto.

- Claro, parece legal. – disse Naruto.

- Ele disse "se quiser". Você não precisa ir só para deixar o meu pai feliz.

- Não, eu quero. – disse um loiro sorridente.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então tá, mas eu juro que eu vou te recompensar mais tarde.

- Você fala como se ficar comigo fosse um sacrifício! – disse o meu pai.

- Claro que não, só ás vezes.

- Ingrata. É assim que você trata um dos responsáveis por te por no mundo?

Eu comecei a comer um pãozinho com geléia de morango para acabar de vez com aquela conversa. Eu não estava com paciência para pensar em uma resposta que deixasse o meu pai feliz. Hoje era o dia. O dia em que eu finalmente iria me encontrar com o Conselho dos Esquisitos. Pois é, o que Itachi me disse sobre ser amaldiçoada me convenceu. Se a minha vida já era ruim sem uma maldição, imagina como ela seria com uma?

Ah, e dessa vez eu não estava mentindo. Não muito, pelo menos. A história sobre a Ino era realmente verdadeira, ela estava horrível no hospital, mas eu não ia visitá-la. Eu iria até o casarão de Sasuke e Itachi e de lá nós três iríamos até o local marcado na carta.

_-x-_

- Você quer que eu te deixe no hospital? – disse o meu pai.

Era hora. Eu estava vestindo os meus jeans favoritos junto com a minha jaqueta de moletom preferida e os meus tênis mais gastos, e já estava pronta para subir na minha bicicleta.

- Não precisa. Eu combinei de passar na casa de um amigo, meu e da Ino, e o irmão dele vai nos levar até lá.

- Tudo bem então.

- Mande melhoras para a Ino. – disse a minha mãe.

- Pode deixar. Tchau Naruto! Não se divirta muito sem mim!

Coitado. A última coisa que eu vi, antes de sair pelo portão, foi a careta que Naruto lançou para mim da porta de entrada de casa.

A tarde estava fresca e o céu sem muitas nuvens. No entanto, eu estava muito entretida com os meus pensamentos para poder admirar isso tudo. O que iria acontecer daqui a pouco? Como seria o Conselho? Eu seria amaldiçoada? Quando eu dei por mim, eu já estava em frente ao casarão Uchiha. Sasuke e Itachi estavam na frente de um carro esportivo preto e adivinhem: os dois estavam discutindo.

- Você não vai dirigir. – disse Itachi.

- Mas eu já tenho 16 anos e carteira! – disse Sasuke.

- Mas o carro é meu e só eu posso dirigir ele!

- Hunf!

- Vocês são sempre assim ou só quando eu estou por perto?

Itachi me cumprimentou, mas Sasuke não descruzou os braços e nem levantou os olhos do chão para me dizer um simples "oi".

- Vamos, nós já estamos atrasados. – disse Sasuke sentando no banco do passageiro.

- Ei, ei! Você vai atrás! – disse Itachi.

- Por que eu tenho que ir atrás?

- Porque eu quero que a Sakura sente-se ao meu lado.

- Por que ela?

- Por que ela é mais bonita e suportável do que você!

- Calados! Eu vou sentar atrás, estou sentando e sentei. Pronto, eu até já apertei os cintos. Satisfeitos?

Que idiotas. A viagem iria ser longa, longa.

_-x-_

- Eu vejo uma coisa alta. – disse Itachi.

- Hum... Uma árvore?

- Sim, você acertou! É a sua vez. - disse Itachi a mim.

- Eu vejo, eu vejo... Uma coisa grande.

- Deixe-me ver... A estrada?

- Não, errou. O céu. Agora é a sua vez de perguntar, Sasuke!

- Essa brincadeira não tem graça alguma. – disse Sasuke.

- Assim como você, seu chato!

- É isso aí Sakura! Bata nele! – disse Itachi.

Nenhuma das minhas tentativas de animar aquele carro deu certo, contando com essa, por isso eu resolvi parar com elas. Aqueles estavam sendo os 45 minutos mais chatos da minha vida fora do colégio.

Itachi havia dito que o lugar para onde nós estávamos indo ficava nos limites da cidade e que levaria mais ou menos uma hora para chegar até lá. Ele estava dirigindo e não parecia estar entediado. Sasuke também não parecia incomodado, já que ele era tão chato que deveria estar se identificando com aquela viagem. Eu estava largada no banco traseiro, contando as árvores que eu via pela janela e repassando letras de músicas na minha cabeça.

Eu me estiquei até o espaço entre os bancos da frente.

- Falta muito?

- Mais uns 10 minutos. – disse Itachi.

Eu bufei. Se eu soubesse que a viagem seria um tédio eu teria trazido alguma coisa para me distrair.

Quanto tempo será que havia se passado desde que eu havia perguntado quanto tempo faltava? Sei lá, parecia ter sido muito, mas provavelmente era só o tédio fazendo o tempo passar mais lento.

Eu me mexi no banco e algo acabou chamando a minha atenção no retrovisor. Sasuke me olhava e eu fiquei olhando para ele, de forma interrogativa. Nós dois sustentamos o olhar um do outro por mais algum tempo até que eu não agüentei mais.

- Você perdeu alguma coisa aqui atrás?

Sasuke resmungou e virou a cara, bem no exato momento em que Itachi estacionava o carro no nosso destino final.

O lugar era uma propriedade abandonada, a única que eu havia visto em milhares de quilômetros. A grama estava tão alta que chegava quase a minha cintura.

- Você tem certeza que esse é o lugar certo?

- Sim. – disse Itachi.

- Mas aí só tem um celeiro caindo aos pedaços!

- E daí?

- Não é estranho o Conselho fazer uma reunião aqui?

- Não. – disse um Itachi despreocupado.

- Se você estiver com medo, pode segurar a minha mão. – disse Sasuke.

- Idiota.

A próxima coisa que eu fiz, depois de bater na mão que Sasuke havia me estendido, foi passar a frente de todo o mundo e abrir a porta do celeiro. O que eu vi depois não era bem o que eu esperava ver.

* * *

**Innocent GhostHappy:** Que bom que você gostou de "Enfeitiçados" e agora está lendo "Possuídos"! Esse capítulo é dedicado a você! :)  
Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	5. Portais

**Portais**

Eu tinha que concordar com quem quer que tenha dito que nós não devemos julgar um livro pela capa, porque o lado de dentro do celeiro não tinha nada a ver com o lado de fora.

Para começar, o lugar era enorme. O chão, as paredes e as colunas que seguravam o teto (e até mesmo o teto) eram feitos de um mármore escuro pontilhado aqui e ali por pequenas estrelas feitas com um mármore mais claro. As janelas tinham desenhos feitos com vidros coloridos. No fim do salão havia uma mesa enorme, feita do que parecia ser o tronco de uma árvore cortada, toda decorada com relevos. A cada dez passos, o fogo de uma tocha tremeluzia em ambos os lados do corredor. Resumindo: o lugar parecia com os salões dos castelos que a gente vê nos filmes, mas muito mais grandioso.

Eu me virei. Sasuke e Itachi estavam logo atrás de mim e o que eu vi atrás deles me deixou confusa.

A porta aberta não era aquela comida por cupins que eu havia aberto, mas uma enorme e de aparência pesada, decorada com os mesmo relevos da mesa logo ali. O matagal que eu tinha desbravado há alguns minutos atrás havia se transformado em um mar calmo e reluzente.

- Eu acho que nós não estamos mais em Salem.

- Não, não estão. Vocês atravessaram um portal e agora estão em uma dimensão mágica diferente da Terra.

Portais para outras dimensões eram muita ficção científica para eu poder digerir no momento, por isso deixei para pensar naquilo mais tarde e optei por me preocupar com quem havia falado.

Eu olhei para frente. Atrás da mesa que antes estava desocupada, havia uma mulher e era ela quem havia dito aquilo.

- Aproximem-se. – disse a mulher.

Eu olhei para Sasuke e para Itachi, que agora estavam ao meu lado, esperando para ver o que eles iriam fazer. Itachi deu de ombros e começou a se aproximar. Sasuke e eu fizemos o mesmo.

- Sentem-se. – disse a mulher.

Eu não iria arriscar ser punida por desobedecê-la, o que poderia muito bem acontecer, por isso me sentei imediatamente em uma das cadeiras que fazia conjunto com a mesa de tronco. Sasuke se sentou à minha esquerda e Itachi à minha direita.

- Eu suponho que vocês estejam curiosos para saber o porquê de serem chamados até aqui. – disse a mulher.

Nós três balançamos a cabeça positivamente.

Agora que eu estava mais perto, eu podia analisar a mulher melhor. Ela tinha os cabelos loiros, os olhos castanhos claros e irradiava uma autoridade que chegava a ser assustadora. Ao seu lado havia uma taça cheia com um conteúdo muito suspeito.

- Que mal educada eu sou, nem me apresentei. O meu nome é Tsunade e eu sou a Eleita do Conselho de Guardiões da América. Vocês devem ser Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi. – disse Tsunade.

- Quer dizer que existe mais do que um Conselho de Guardiões?

Sasuke e Itachi me encaravam, assim como Tsunade. Eu acho que acabei pensando alto demais.

- Na verdade existe apenas um Conselho, mas em cada continente há uma pessoa responsável, um representante do Conselho, chamada de Eleito. Divisão do trabalho, você entende?

- Hum...

- Bem, sem mais delongas. Vocês passaram no teste e agora são guardiões. – disse Tsunade.

Depois que essa informação foi nos dada (e que informação), a conversa correu sem quase nenhuma pausa. Sasuke, Itachi e eu estávamos afoitos por tirar aquela história a limpo.

- Que teste? – disse Sasuke.

- Eu não me lembro de ter feito teste nenhum... – disse Itachi.

- Qual seria a graça se vocês soubessem que estavam sendo testados? – disse Tsunade.

- Mas... Que teste? – disse Sasuke novamente.

- Nós sabíamos o que Orochimaru estava tentando e queríamos ver como vocês iriam resolver esse problema. Esse foi o teste. Tudo acabou bem, vocês demonstraram serem bons no que fazem e agora são guardiões. – disse Tsunade.

Quer dizer que quase ter a minha vida destruída foi um teste? Que bom!

- Guardiões do que exatamente? – disse Itachi.

- Vocês protegerão um portal. – disse Tsunade.

- E qual é a desse portal? – disse Sasuke.

- Ele é a entrada para uma dimensão-prisão e o dever de vocês é não deixar que o que está preso lá dentro escape. – disse Tsunade.

- Isso não me cheira bem...

- Falou alguma coisa? – disse Tsunade olhando para mim.

- Hã, não.

- Por que nós fomos os escolhidos para essa incrível missão? – disse Itachi.

- Isso que eu ouvi na sua voz foi sarcasmo? Bem, tanto faz. Apenas digamos que proteger esse portal é um legado de família. – disse Tsunade.

- Como assim? – disse Sasuke.

- Os seus pais, e a sua tia-avó, foram os guardiões anteriores do portal. – disse Tsunade.

- Espera um pouco, eu ouvi bem? A minha tia-avó era uma bruxa?

- Exatamente. – disse Tsunade.

- E ela nunca me contou nada! Se bem que nós não éramos muito chegadas enquanto ela estava viva, mas eu gostaria de saber desse tipo de coisa. Sabe como é, para nunca me envolver com elas.

Itachi me cortou.

- O que nós não devemos deixar escapar?

- Uma coisinha de nada, um demônio. A Raposa de Nove Caudas. – disse Tsunade.

- E para você isso é uma coisinha de nada? – disse Itachi.

- O que é esse demônio?

Eu estava curiosa, aquilo não parecia bom. Eu disse que isso tudo não me cheirava bem.

- Ele é... – disse Itachi antes de ser interrompido.

- Deixe as explicações para mais tarde. Então, vocês aceitam serem guardiões? – disse Tsunade.

- O jeito que a senhora falava dava a entender que nós não tínhamos escolha.

- E não têm mesmo. – disse Tsunade sem parecer estar fazendo uma piada.

Mas isso não é mesmo uma maravilha?

- E onde fica essa entrada? – disse Sasuke.

- Vocês devem conhecer o lugar, ela fica no Salem Witch Museum. – disse Tsunade.

- Fala sério!

Eu fiquei ainda mais embasbacada depois dessa. Não era muita coincidência o portal que eu deveria proteger ficar no mesmo lugar em que o meu pai trabalhava?

- Eu sempre falo sério. Falando em falar sério, eu tenho algo bem sério para te falar. – disse Tsunade olhando para mim.

- E o que é?

- Nós do Conselho sabemos que você quer contar tudo o que você sabe para uma certa pessoa. Você está proibida de fazer isso. – disse Tsunade.

- O QUE? POR QUÊ?

Além de gritar eu bati na mesa. Quem ela pensava que era para me proibir de fazer qualquer coisa?

- Olha o respeito mocinha! Nós que conhecemos magia concordamos em não contar sobre ela para ninguém, a não ser que seja realmente necessário, como foi no seu caso. Nós preferimos o anonimato. Você já imaginou se certos conhecimentos caíssem nas mãos erradas? Seria uma catástrofe!

Deixe-me tentar entender a situação: eu estava em uma outra dimensão, havia acabado de ser proclamada a babá de um demônio que estava trancafiado no trabalho do meu pai e isso tudo sem falar da minha tia-avó, que um dia foi uma bruxa.

Lembram daquilo que eu disse sobre um complô contra mim? Então.

* * *

**Keiko Uchiha: **Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Eu espero que você continue a acompanhando, mesmo que eu não consiga aumentar os capítulos...

Olá! Tudo bem? Hoje eu gostaria de falar algumas coisinhas.  
_Primeiro:_ Como algumas pessoas devem ter visto no meu perfil, ou não, eu quero a opinião de vocês sobre o casal Sakura&Sasori. Vocês gostam dele?  
_Segundo:_ Eu fiz uma espécie de capa para a fic "Possuídos". Pois é, eu não tinha nada mais legal para fazer por esses dias. Se vocês quiserem vê-la, o link está no meu perfil. Eu não sei desenhar e nem usar o photoshop direito, por isso não briguem muito comigo!


	6. Livro de feitiços

**Livro de feitiços**

Já estávamos há pelo menos 20 minutos na estrada e ninguém não havia falado nada ainda. Bom, até agora pelo menos.

- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não quero ser a vigia de um demônio pelo resto da minha vida.

Fala sério, quem é que gostaria?

- Mas você ouviu: a gente não tem escolha. – disse Sasuke fazendo cara de paisagem.

- Sem falar que você não iria querer que o seu pai corresse perigo no trabalho, ou iria? – disse Itachi sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Eu bufei. Itachi tinha um jeito estranho de convencer as pessoas.

- Por que você é assim, hein, Itachi?

- Hã? Assim como? – disse Itachi desviando um pouquinho da atenção que ele dedicava à estrada para mim.

- Esquece.

Eu me estiquei até o espaço entre os bancos da frente, tentando encontrar algum relógio.

- Que horas são? Alguém sabe?

- Três horas e vinte minutos. – disse Sasuke.

- Espera um pouco. A gente está há pelo menos uns vinte minutos no carro e ficamos pelo menos uma hora na outra dimensão. Se nós chegamos à porta do celeiro as três horas, como ainda podem ser três horas e vinte minutos?

Pelo jeito nem Sasuke e Itachi haviam percebido aquilo e também não sabiam como responder à minha pergunta, já que ficaram sem dizer nada por um bom tempo.

- O tempo passa diferente aqui na Terra e na "dimensão mágica diferente da Terra" onde nós estávamos. É tipo como em Nárnia. – disse Itachi.

- Você acabou de inventar isso, não é? – disse Sasuke.

- Na verdade, não.

- Ah, qual é, você inventou isso sim!

- De novo não. Parem de brigar! O que é que vocês têm? Itachi, você me deixa no hospital quando chegarmos a Salem, por favor?

- Você está passando mal? – disse Sasuke parecendo preocupado.

- Não, eu só vou ir visitar a Ino. Ela sim está mal.

- Tudo bem, eu te deixo lá. – disse Itachi.

Já que eu tinha ganhado tempo, eu iria usá-lo para deixar a minha mentirinha mais verdadeira.

_-x-_

- Valeu pela carona! – eu disse ao fechar a porta de trás do carro.

- Disponha! – disse Itachi acenando pela janela.

Eu já estava para passar pela porta do hospital quando eu vi Sasuke ao meu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vou com você. – disse Sasuke.

- Por quê? Você conhece a Ino?

- Nós estudamos juntos... Na primeira série do primário. – conta outra.

- Sério, o que você quer?

- Eu, eu só...

Sasuke gaguejando? Será que o cérebro dele havia fritado na volta da outra dimensão?

- Eu só? Desembucha logo. – paciência não era bem o meu forte.

- Eu só queria passar mais tempo com você! – Sasuke praticamente gritou.

Eu ouvi certo? Sasuke queria passar mais tempo comigo? Essa não! Eu acho que eu estava começando a ficar vermelha.

- Você sabe. Agora que vamos ter que proteger um portal, você vai precisar aprender mais feitiços. Do jeito que você é agora, não serve para nada.

Eu tinha ouvido direito? Sasuke me chamou de imprestável! Desta vez eu tinha certeza que estava começando a ficar vermelha, mas de raiva.

- Seu idiota!

A cara de Sasuke batendo na porta de vidro do hospital foi a última coisa que eu vi.

_-x-_

Quando eu cheguei em casa, eu estava arrasada. Ninguém me esculachava tanto quanto Sasuke fazia. Eu nem sei o porquê de eu ainda me importar com ele ou com o que ele dizia. Eu estava subindo as escadas quando a minha mãe apareceu vinda da cozinha.

- E então, como a Ino está? – disse ela segurando uma tigela de onde saia um cheiro bom.

- Melhor, mãe. As feridas já estão cicatrizando.

- Que bom! Eu estou fazendo bolo, o seu preferido. – disse ela sorrindo.

- Ah, obrigada. E o papai e o Naruto?

- Eles ainda não chegaram.

- Eu vou esperar o Naruto no quarto dele.

- Tudo bem. Quando o bolo ficar pronto eu te chamo!

Eu não devia estar batendo da cabeça muito bem. O quarto de hóspedes não era bem o meu favorito. Sabe como é, a tia-avó bruxa do meu pai provavelmente poderia ter morrido lá. E, além de ficar no quarto e sozinha, eu ainda deitei na cama da falecida. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? O que diabos estava acontecendo com a minha vida? Por que eu tinha que ter me mudado para Salem? E por que eu tinha que gostar do Sasuke? Espera um pouco, eu estava mesmo gostando do Sasuke? Eu tinha pensado que era só uma fase da minha vida de adolescente!

No meio desse meu pensamento eu ouvi um barulho e vi uma coisa caindo de trás do espelho que ficava em frente a cama. Eu me levantei e fui me aproximando lentamente.

Quando eu já estava bem perto eu relaxei. Era só um caderno, talvez um diário, bem velho. Nada de um rato morto ou qualquer outra coisa nojenta do tipo, como eu havia pensado. Eu me abaixei, o peguei e o abri. A pessoa que era dona daquele caderno tinha uma letra toda desenhada, daquele tipo antigo que a gente vê em documentos históricos. E ela também tinha um lugar nada original como esconderijo, mas que até aquele momento tinha cumprido muito bem a sua missão.

Um momento depois a minha ficha caiu. Eu sabia o que eu estava segurando. Aquele era o livro de feitiços da minha tia-avó ou tia-bisavó, sei lá.

* * *

Nossa, há quanto tempo eu não atualizo essa fic! Mas parece que ninguém percebeu, já que o número de reviews nem mudou.  
Mas tudo bem! Eu peço desculpas a quem quer que por um milagre ainda esteja acompanhando isso aqui. Sabem como é, a faculdade é um saco e acaba com a minha vida!  
Então, EU QUERO REVIEWS! :)


	7. Mensagem na garrafa

**Mensagem na garrafa**

O livro de feitiços da minha tia-bisavó era incrivelmente incrível, eu não conseguia parar de devorar uma página atrás da outra! Depois de cada feitiço havia um comentário sarcástico da bruxa (no bom sentido, é claro), o que tornava a leitura ainda mais interessante. Eu até que estava começando a gostar daquela mulher.

Um livro de feitiços é uma espécie de herança familiar: um, ou vários membros, fica responsável pelo livro enquanto ele está vivo e nele escreve todos os feitiços que criou e deram certo. Quando essa pessoa morre, o livro é passado a um outro membro da família que pode usar os feitiços criados pelo dono anterior e, como ele, escrever os seus próprios feitiços.

Na verdade, foi por causa disso que eu não pude fazer uma cópia do livro de feitiços que pertence ao Sasuke e ao Itachi quando eu pedi a eles: eu não era da família (graças aos céus).

Mas agora isso já não me importava mais, porque eu tinha o meu próprio livro de feitiços que era mil vezes melhor. Claro, como o meu pai era o único parente vivo da falecida, e já que ele não sabia nada sobre magia, eu supunha que ele só poderia ser meu. E também achado não é roubado.

Eu ainda estava no quarto de hóspedes, entretida no meio da leitura de um feitiço de crescimento, quando Naruto entrou pela porta.

- Sakura? O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Naruto.

- Esperando por você! Ainda dá tempo de nós pegarmos um filme no cinema de Salem. Sabe, assim o dia não seria tão perdido para a gente! Então, o que você acha? Vamos, vamos, vamos!

- Desculpe-me Sakura, mas hoje não. – disse Naruto enquanto se deitava na cama e cobria os olhos com o braço direito.

Ele parecia estar muito, muito cansado. O que só provava que o meu pai era muito mal e que devia ter se aproveitado muito dele, pedindo que ele carregasse caixas com coisas velhas e empoeiradas para lá e para cá.

Como agora ele estava deitado ao meu lado, eu me apoiei nos meus cotovelos e o avaliei.

- Ei, você está bem?

- Sim, é só um pouco de cansaço. – disse Naruto largando um suspiro sonoro logo em seguida.

- Tem certeza que é só isso?

- Claro, eu só preciso descansar um pouquinho. – disse Naruto.

- Tudo bem, eu vou te deixar sozinho então. Qualquer coisa me chame, está bem?

- Uhum.

- Eu vou avisar os meus pais para eles não te incomodarem. – eu disse quando eu já estava na porta do quarto de Naruto.

Ele não me respondeu. Quando eu me virei para fechar a porta e seguir para o meu quarto eu percebi que era porque ele já estava dormindo. Eu só esperava que o meu amigo se recuperasse rápido para assim aproveitarmos as férias juntos pelo menos um pouquinho.

-x-

Como Naruto, eu resolvi descansar um pouco, dispensando assim o bolo que a minha mãe havia feito e a longa história sobre o seu dia ao lado de Naruto que o meu tinha para me contar.

Eu estava deitada na cama, pensando na vida, quando eu ouvi umas batinhas vindas do criado-mudo. Era a garrafa de mensagens tremendo, avisando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado. Bem, para facilitar os nossos contatos, Sasuke, Itachi e eu havíamos criado um feitiço de comunicação e colocado em duas garrafas de vidro. Uma delas ficava comigo e a outra com os dois. Quando queríamos conversar era só escrever uma mensagem em um papel qualquer e colocá-lo na garrafa, que automaticamente ele era enviado para a outra. Aquilo era bem útil e a idéia havia sido minha, mas o feitiço foi Itachi quem criou já que ele envolvia deslocamento, manipulação do espaço e outras coisas difíceis as quais eu não domino.

Só nós conseguíamos tirar as rolhas das garrafas, então não havia perigo de as nossas mensagens serem interceptadas por qualquer criatura do mal ou então pais xeretas. Sem falar que era de graça.

Pensando bem, até que esse poderia ser o meu primeiro feitiço a ser colocado no livro.

A mensagem dizia que nós teríamos que nos encontrar para discutir o assunto "como proteger o portal do mal". Sasuke e Itachi haviam combinado, sem sequer saberem a minha opinião, de nos encontrarmos às dez horas da noite em ponto em frente à porta dos fundos do museu, que era dedicada somente aos funcionários.

Eu procurei por uma caneta na minha escrivaninha, que havia sido trazida da minha antiga cidade para Salem para completar a decoração do meu quarto atual. Eu escrevi uma mensagem em uma folha do meu bloquinho cor-de-rosa concordando com o que eles haviam combinado e a coloquei na garrafa. A mensagem sumiu e eu esperei para ver a fumacinha que sempre aparecia no final da transferência desaparecer. Pelo menos o encontro era à noite e eu poderia ficar com Naruto o dia inteiro.

Eu desliguei as luzes do meu quarto, me deitei na minha cama e peguei no sono rápido. Era quase meia-noite quando eu escutei o barulho da garrafa. Havia chegado uma nova mensagem e ela dizia "Me desculpe".

* * *

**MICHELLE N:** Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber a sua opinião. Então, qual o outro personagem que você gostaria de ver ao lado da Sakura em uma das minha fics, hein?  
**Lirium-chan:**Mas acompanhe mesmo, viu? Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Este capítulo eu dedico a você!

Então, só porque eu recebi uma review (e isso me deixou muito feliz) eu resolvi postar logo um outro capítulo! Eu espero que vocês gostem.


	8. Tela em branco

**Tela em branco**

No dia seguinte, Naruto e eu acordamos bem cedo. Durante toda a manhã nós ficamos jogando vídeo game e, como sempre acontecia, Naruto ganhou de mim em quase todas as vezes que jogamos, exceto naquelas vezes em que ele fazia burrices de propósito só para me deixar ganhar.

Depois da pausa para o almoço, onde nós comemos lámens de todos os sabores, nós fizemos a nossa já tradicional "Maratona Studio Ghibli". Nós assistimos a "A Viagem de Chihiro", "O Castelo Animado" e "Meu Vizinho Totoro".

Agora nós estávamos na festa de "seja bem vinda de volta ao lar" que os pais de Ino estavam dando. Pelo o que pude entender pelo telefone, logo depois que saí do quarto de Ino no hospital, o médico dela entrou e lhe deu alta. Os pais de Ino, super legais que são, ligaram para todos os amigos dela e os convidaram para a festa que eles iriam dar.

- Está se divertindo Naruto?

- Sim, sim! O que é isso que estou comendo? É muito bom! – Naruto disse enquanto pegava mais uma bolachinha salgada na mesa da cozinha e passava no molho que a acompanhava.

Naruto estava com a boca tão cheia, que quase não consegui entender o que ele dissera.

- Não sei, mas tenho que concordar! Esse negócio está muito bom.

Ouvi o relógio antigo que os pais de Ino tinham badalar. Eram nove horas. Hora de voltar para a casa e se preparar para mais uma "missão".

- É melhor nós irmos, já estamos atrasados para o toque de recolher que os meus pais estipularam.

-Sim, vamos. Será que posso levar algumas dessas bolachas para casa? – disse Naruto enfiando três bolachas cobertas de molho de uma só vez na boca.

- Não, vamos nos despedir.

Peguei Naruto pela mão e comecei a o arrastar até a porta.

- Você é muito má!

- Sou mesmo, algum problema?

- Não, eu adoro quando você é má! – disse Naruto.

Recebi um beijo na bochecha coberto de molho.

_-x-_

Cheguei em casa, fingi que fui dormir e nem troquei de roupa. Quando a área parecia limpa, saí de casa atrás da minha bicicleta. Iria pedalando.

Cheguei bem em cima do horário combinado. Fui até os fundos do museu e escondi a minha bicicleta perto de uma moita que havia ali.

Percorri o lugar todo com os olhos. Nenhum sinal de Sasuke e Itachi. Foi quando alguém começou a abrir a porta da entrada dos funcionários. Corri o mais rápido que pude e dei um salto mortal para trás da moita onde eu havia escondido a minha bicicleta. Me ralei toda, mas acho que me escondi antes de ser descoberta por quem quer que fosse que estava saindo pela porta.

Me levantei um pouco e com cuidado para não fazer barulho para poder olhar quem é que era.

- Sasuke? – disse ficando completamente em pé.

- Sakura? O que você está fazendo aí? – disse Sasuke se aproximando.

- Me escondendo! Pensei que você fosse algum funcionário do museu trabalhando até depois da hora. O que você estava fazendo lá dentro? – disse enquanto saia de trás da moita.

- Itachi e eu resolvemos chegar um pouco mais cedo para dar um jeito no segurança e nas câmeras. – disse Sasuke.

Ele aproximou a mão do meu cabelo e tirou uma folha que havia se embolado ali. Fiquei paralisada com o contato repentino e me lembrei do pedido de desculpas que eu havia recebido.

- É melhor nós entrarmos. – disse já me dirigindo até a porta, sendo acompanhada de perto por Sasuke.

_-x-_

- Então, foi muito difícil cuidar da segurança?

- Até que não. Coloquei um sonífero bem forte na xícara de café do segurança e Itachi usou um feitiço para congelar as imagens das câmeras. – disse Sasuke.

Estava me deixando ser guiada por ele, até que chegamos onde Itachi estava esperando com uma bolsa enorme no chão.

- Sakura! Pontual como sempre. Por que parece que você andou pulando em moitas? – disse Itachi.

Ele só podia estar brincando.

- Te conto depois. Como é que nós vamos saber _exatamente_ onde está o portal?

- Com isso aqui! – disse Itachi balançando um vidrinho com um líquido vermelho que ele tirou da bolsa.

- O que é isso?

- Sangue de sete virgens! – disse Itachi.

Bem que alguma coisa dentro de mim estava me dizendo para não fazer aquela pergunta.

Sasuke tomou a palavra, parecendo já estar sem paciência alguma.

- Não é nada disso, Sakura. É só uma poção comum, feita com ingredientes bem comuns e que vai nos guiar até onde se concentra os poderes do demônio.

- E como ela vai fazer isso?

- Observe e aprenda pequena gafanhoto. – disse Itachi.

Ele abriu a tampa do vidrinho e derrubou todo o conteúdo no chão. No começo não aconteceu nada, já estava até pensando em como é que a gente ia fazer para limpar aquela bagunça. Foi quando o líquido se juntou em uma grande gota e começou a escorrer em uma direção.

- Nossa, e agora?

- Agora a gente segue a poção! – disse Itachi já indo atrás.

Seguir um líquido vermelho era uma coisa bem engraçada, pensei enquanto virava em um corredor do museu imitando a gota. Resolvi aproveitar o momento e fazer algumas perguntas.

- Itachi, o que é esse demônio?

Tsunade não havia deixado ele me responder quando fiz aquela pergunta da primeira vez. A atenção de Sasuke também foi capturada imediatamente.

- Bem, quando eu era pequeno a minha mãe me contava uma história. Há muito tempo atrás, quando os seres humanos ainda eram minoria, o planeta era dominado por nove demônios muito poderosos. O que eles mais gostavam de fazer era destruir e o que os alimentavam era a morte. Mas os seres humanos já estavam cansados de toda essa situação, sempre fugindo e se escondendo. Foi quando os primeiros como nós resolveram se unir e aprisionar todos estes demônios, um em cada parte do mundo. Mas essa não foi uma tarefa fácil! Vários anos se passaram até que todos os demônios fossem aprisionados com sucesso. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, a paz reinou e a raça dos homens começou a prosperar. Desde então, cuidar para que esses demônios ficassem para sempre presos tem sido uma preocupação. Sempre pedia para a minha mãe contar essa história antes de eu ir dormir! – disse Itachi sorrindo.

- E como você conseguia dormir depois de ouvir essa história?

- Você vai ter que responder isso em uma outra hora, Itachi. – disse Sasuke.

- O que? Por quê?

Estava gostando da conversa. Sasuke e Itachi ainda não haviam brigado uma vez naquela noite.

- Nós já chegamos. – disse Sasuke.

Ele olhava atentamente para uma moldura com uma tela em branco.

_-x-_

O líquido mágico havia nos guiado até o porão do museu, onde molduras quebradas e coisas esperando para serem catalogadas eram guardadas.

- Uma tela em branco. Essa coisa nos trouxe mesmo para o lugar certo?

Sasuke olhava a tela com muita curiosidade e Itachi havia se aproximado para analisar melhor.

- Não confie nos seus olhos. – disse Itachi.

- Como assim?

Itachi havia voltado para o nosso lado e remexia alguma coisa na bolsa que havia trazido, tirando de lá um pozinho que parecia ser areia colorida.

- Revele aquilo que foi escondido e que por nós agora precisa ser visto. – disse Itachi enquanto jogava a areia no ar.

Enquanto eu observava perdidamente a areia cair no chão, a minha visão periférica captou alguma coisa. Olhei para a tela.

- Olhem! – disse Sasuke apontando para um ponto dela.

Era como se um pintor invisível estivesse dando pinceladas super rápidas. Era incrível! Aos poucos uma imagem começou a se formar. Era uma porta de madeira de aparência pesada, incrustada em uma parede de pedra e ladeada por duas tochas acessas cujo fogo parecia poder queimar de verdade. A última pincelada foi dada. O quadro estava pronto.

- Uau!

- Tenho que concordar com você Sakura. Uau. – disse Sasuke.

- Como você sabia disso, Itachi?

- Intuição de bruxo.

Me aproximei da tela.

- E agora, o que a gente faz?

Ninguém me respondeu, por isso me aproximei da tela para enxergar os detalhes e ver se conseguia pensar em alguma coisa.

- Vai ver a gente só precisa encostar na maçaneta desse jeito e...

A minha frase foi cortada por um grito que dei no momento que comecei a ser sugada para dentro do quadro. Senti alguém segurar a minha mão e gritar o meu nome. Era Sasuke.

* * *

**Lirium-chan:** Continue acompanhando mesmo! Você vai me deixar feliz! Ah, pode deixar quantas reviews você quiser e obrigada pelos elogios!  
**Biahcerejeira: **Que bom que você gostou da minha fic! Continue lendo!

Então, eu estou muuuito feliz porque neste meio tempo várias (Cof, cof!) pessoas adicionaram as minhas histórias como favoritas! \o/  
Eu queria aproveitar e pedir para vocês darem uma olhadinha na one-shot que eu escrevi há algum tempo, e que quase não está recebendo visitas: 1 Chamada Perdida. É bem nada a ver, mas quem sabe alguém goste!


	9. Símbolos

**Símbolos**

A minha cabeça e o conteúdo que havia dentro do meu estômago estavam rodando. Aquela havia sido uma viagem rápida, mas com um pouso bem forçado.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas parecia que todas as minhas forças haviam abandonado o meu corpo. Então uma mão foi estendida em minha direção e eu a aceitei. Com um puxão forte, Sasuke me ajudou a levantar. Sem querer, eu acabei indo de encontro ao seu peito. Aquele ato fez com que um arrepio percorresse a minha espinha. Nós ficamos daquele jeito por um tempo, nos encarando, e então nos separamos.

Eu dei uma avaliada no local onde eu estava. Era um corredor feito de pedras que começava e terminava em sombras. Na minha frente só havia uma porta de madeira e duas tochas acesas.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei.

- Vocês foram sugados para dentro do quadro. – disse a voz de Itachi.

Espera um pouco. Itachi? Eu não havia visto ele por ali.

Eu me virei para trás, para a direção de onde havia vindo o som de sua voz. Na parede naquele lado do corredor havia um quadro exatamente do mesmo tamanho que o outro. O que havia pintado nele era a sala no museu onde eu estava há pouco tempo.

Adivinhe quem estava se mexendo dentro da tela? Isso mesmo, Itachi.

- Itachi? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Esperem um pouco que eu já vou aí para explicar. – disse Itachi.

Itachi foi se aproximando mais e mais da tela e a sua imagem começou a ficar cada vez mais borrada e enevoada. Em um momento ele havia sumido, no outro ele pousava elegantemente no corredor, se juntando a mim e a Sasuke.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, eu fiquei imaginando se Itachi havia visto o que havia rolado entre mim e o seu irmão um pouco antes.

- Uau. Que viagem! – disse Itachi.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei de novo.

- Bem, você descobriu como chegar até o lugar em que o demônio está aprisionado. – disse Itachi.

- Ele está aprisionado atrás dessa porta, não é? – disse Sasuke.

- Por que a gente não abre para ver? - disse Itachi.

Eu nem tive tempo de gritar um "não" como protesto. Itachi abriu a porta e eu fechei os olhos.

Como eu não ouvi nenhum grito de pavor ou pânico, eu abri os meus olhos logo em seguida. A porta levava a escadas e no fim delas havia um brilho alaranjado espectral que parecia ser fogo.

- A gente vai descer até lá? – eu perguntei.

- Você está louca? É claro que não! – disse Itachi.

Olha só quem estava me dando uma bronca e me chamando de louca! O garoto que há pouco tempo havia aberto uma porta que bem poderia levar até o inferno.

- Nós já sabemos que o demônio está aqui, por isso nós vamos deixar ele quietinho lá embaixo e começar a preparar o feitiço que nos ajudará a mantê-lo por lá para sempre. – disse Itachi.

- Certo Sakura, olha só o que Itachi e eu pensamos. A jaula em que o demônio está aprisionado já está cheia de feitiços antigos e muito poderosos e a única coisa que nós precisamos fazer é monitorar as atividades dele e garantir que ninguém entre ou saia daqui. – disse Sasuke.

- Eu entendi, mas o que nós vamos fazer para monitorar a raposa? Nós não vamos ter que nós revezar e montar guarda aqui, vamos? – eu perguntei.

- Não, nada disso. – disse Sasuke.

- Esse feitiço aqui vai funcionar como um segurança. Ele vai nos ajudar a guardar a entrada para o lugar onde o demônio está aprisionado, ou seja, não vai deixar que ninguém atravesse essa porta. Já esse outro vai funcionar como uma câmera. Ele vai nos manter informados se a raposa continua aprisionada ou não, caso alguém consiga furar a segurança. – disse Itachi, mostrando algumas folhas do seu livro de feitiços.

- Certo, vamos começar então? – eu perguntei.

- Enquanto eu vou realizar o primeiro feitiço, Sasuke fará em você a tatuagem necessária para que o segundo feitiço funcione! – disse Itachi.

- Como é que é? Tatuagem? Você não falou nada sobre eu ter que fazer uma tatuagem! – eu disse.

Eu não poderia fazer uma tatuagem sem a autorização dos meus pais, e eles nunca iriam autorizar que eu fizesse uma. Para falar a verdade, eu mesma não gostava de tatuagens.

- Me deixa explicar como esse feitiço funciona. O feitiço está conectado a energia do demônio dentro da prisão. Enquanto ele estiver lá, a tatuagem aparecerá. Se ela desaparecer de sua pele, quer dizer que o demônio escapou. Sasuke e eu fizemos as nossas ontem, nós só precisamos conectá-la à energia demoníaca. – disse Itachi.

- Eu não posso fazer uma tatuagem! – eu disse, quase chorando.

- Olhe Sakura, ela é bem pequena. – disse Sasuke, mostrando o pulso direito onde havia gravado um símbolo que parecia com um gancho, ou então um chifre.

- O que esse símbolo significa? – eu perguntei.

- Ele se chama "akoben" e é um símbolo adinkra de Gana que significa vigilância e prudência. – disse Sasuke.

Eu parei para pensar um pouco. Proteger aquele portal também era o meu dever, eu não podia deixar que Sasuke e Itachi ficassem com todas as responsabilidades. Mas os meus pais não iriam aprovar uma tatuagem, por isso eu teria que ter muito cuidado e esconder ela todas às vezes que eles estivessem por perto. Aquilo não seria fácil.

- Tudo bem. Eu só espero quefazer isso não doa! – eu disse.

_-x-_

- Au! – eu disse, pela milésima vez.

Aquela tatuagem não era feita como as tatuagens normais, era feita com um pincel mágico e uma tinta especial, mas mesmo assim doía muito!

- Eu sinto muito. – disse Sasuke, continuando o trabalho na parte interior do meu pulso direito. De acordo com Itachi, aquele lugar concentrava uma boa energia e era fácil de ser visto, por isso a tatuagem estava sendo feita ali.

Eu estava sentada no chão e Sasuke estava sentado na minha frente, com o meu braço repousado em seu colo.

- Itachi havia dito que fazer essa tatuagem não iria doer! – eu protestei.

- Ele é um mentiroso. – disse Sasuke.

- Eu ouvi isso! – berrou Itachi.

Ele estava ao lado da porta de madeira, gravando na parede um desenho que eu ainda não havia conseguido identificar.

- Sasuke? – eu chamei.

- Sim? – disse Sasuke, sem desviar a atenção da tatuagem que estava fazendo.

- Eu... Eu aceito o seu pedido de desculpas. – eu disse, antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

Sasuke parou de fazer a tatuagem e começou a me olhar de uma maneira meio que interrogativa. Será que não havia sido ele a pessoas que havia mandado aquela mensagem? Eu tinha certeza que havia sido ele! Mas talvez não fosse... E agora?

Sasuke segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo. Ele estava se aproximando do meu rosto e eu sabia exatamente o que iria acontecer a seguir.

- Terminei! – Itachi gritou.

Sasuke se afastou rapidamente e começou a se levantar.

- Nós também terminamos! – disse Sasuke.

Cara, eu estava muito frustrada. Eu estava quase sentindo os lábios de Sasuke sobre os meus e agora ele fingia que nada quase havia acontecido. Por que Itachi tinha que ter atrapalhado?

Eu suspirei e dei um jeito de me levantar sem usar uma das minhas mãos, que estava meio imobilizada, e sem usar a ajuda que Sasuke me oferecia.

Observei o que Itachi havia feito. Em cada um dos lados da porta, quase na altura do chão, havia o desenho de uma serpente. Itachi falou algumas palavras e as duas serpentes de repente começaram a sair das paredes, vivas e assustadoras.

- Por que serpentes? Qual o significado delas? – eu perguntei.

- As serpentes têm um aspecto protetor nos mitos e tradições sagradas. Contra nós elas não farão nenhum mal, mas contra os inimigos... – disse Itachi enquanto deixava que uma delas se enrolasse em suas pernas.

Se eu fosse Itachi eu faria uma tatuagem com o desenho de uma serpente, porque eu estava furiosa com ele e com certeza ele iria precisar de muita proteção.

* * *

Eu ia pedir desculpas pela falta de atualização, mas parece que ninguém está lendo essa história, já que nem reviews eu tenho recebido, então eu vou deixar as desculpas para lá! Eu sou muito má! Hohoho! ;)  
Então, eu escrevi uma one chamada "1 chamda perdida". Deem uma olhadinha nela, se for possível.


	10. Maus ventos

**Maus ventos**

- Você não quer carona? A gente pode colocar a sua bicicleta no porta-malas e te deixar em casa rapidinho. – disse Itachi.

- Não, obrigada. Você já fez muito por mim hoje. – eu disse, sem nem olhar na cara dele.

Eu tirei a minha bicicleta da moita em que ela estava jogada sem permitir que Sasuke me ajudasse. Depois de eu me enroscar em alguns galhos teimosos, eu subi nela e comecei a pedalar o mais rápido que as minhas pernas me permitiam.

Eu nem esperei para ouvir o que nós iríamos fazer a partir de então e nem para me despedir. Eu sei que aquela minha atitude era meio infantil, mas eu estava fula com a vida e com todo o resto!

À volta para casa foi boa para eu limpar a minha mente. A escuridão da noite e a solidão das ruas à meia-noite eram reconfortantes. Quando eu cheguei em casa e deitei em minha cama, eu não tive dificuldade nenhuma para dormir.

Mas pela manhã, tudo o que eu mais desejava era não ter conseguido pregar nenhum dos meus olhos naquela noite.

_-x-_

A impressão que eu tive era de que os pesadelos começaram logo em que eu fechei os meus olhos e que eles não pararam até que o meu despertador tocou às oito horas da manhã, a única hora em que eu consegui escapar da minha própria mente e despertar.

Nos pesadelos eu estava sozinha, em um lugar escuro. Eu não conseguia ver nada a minha volta além da escuridão, eu não conseguia emitir nenhum outro som além daquele que a minha respiração fazia e os meus pés estavam escondidos no meio de uma névoa espessa que às vezes me fazia tropeçar em minhas próprias pernas.

De repente um par de olhos vermelhos brotava na escuridão e presas enormes cortavam parte do meu braço direito, que começava a sangrar imediatamente. O sangue que escorria tapava a tatuagem recém gravada em meu pulso.

Aí eu começava a correr. Uma corrida sem sentido, que não me levava a lugar nenhum e que não me afastava nem um pouco dos olhos vermelhos.

Então uma voz cortante invadia os meus ouvidos e repetia uma mesma frase até que eu afundasse na escuridão e o sonho começasse de novo.

"Você não vai conseguir salvá-lo."

_-x-_

Pela manhã, os lençóis da minha cama estavam ensopados de suor por causa dos sonhos que me assombraram a noite toda e os meus cobertores estavam jogados no chão. Eu olhei para o meu pulso direito, para a tatuagem. Ela ainda estava lá e não havia sangue nenhum.

Eu resolvi tomar um banho, vestir a minha calça de moletom e a minha camiseta mais confortáveis e depois descer para tomar o meu café da manhã. Os meus pais já estavam sentados à mesa, ainda vestindo os seus roupões, mas Naruto não estava lá.

- Bom dia! – a minha mãe disse.

- Bom dia. O Naruto já tomou o café da manhã? – eu perguntei.

- Não, ele ainda não desceu. – respondeu o meu pai.

- Eu vou chamar ele, então. – eu disse.

Eu subi as escadas devagar, dei umas batidinhas de leve na porta do quarto de hóspedes e, como não houve nenhuma resposta, eu entrei. Naruto vestia somente uma calça preta de pijama e estava em pé em frente à janela, e parecia estar olhando alguma coisa sem realmente vê-la.

Ele se virou lentamente para olhar quem havia entrado. Quando ele percebeu que era eu, ele se aproximou e segurou a minha nuca. O que ele fez em seguida me deixou espantada e confusa. Ele me beijou de um jeito que tirou todo o meu ar.

Quando eu me separei para assim poder respirar e perguntar o que havia acontecido com ele, ele me puxou de novo para mais um beijo. Dessa vez eu o empurrei e dei um tapa que além de ter doido nele doeu em mim.

O jeito que ele me olhou em seguida foi estranho. Ele me deixou com medo, mas também me deixou excitada ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ele estivesse enxergando a minha alma e mais um pouco. Naruto agarrou o meu pulso direito com força, eu até já estava ficando com medo do que viria a seguir, mas então ele me largou logo em seguida.

- Naruto? O que está acontecendo? Você está bem? – eu perguntei.

Ele ficou me olhando por mais um tempo, sem dizer nada. O encanto que por um momento quase havia me possuído estava deixando os seus olhos.

- Desculpe-me, eu não sei o que deu em mim. – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

- É melhor você tomar um banho e depois descer para tomar o seu café. A sua cor não está nada boa! – eu disse, saindo do quarto.

Pelo bem de nossa amizade, eu iria esquecer o que havia acontecido ali.

_-x-_

Eu voltei para o meu quarto, me joguei na minha cama e afundei o meu rosto no travesseiro. O ar começava a me faltar, mas eu não estava vendo muito problema naquilo e até estava gostando da sensação.

Eu me virei e comecei a fitar o teto. Nada estava fazendo sentido para mim naquele momento. Um demônio, uma tatuagem, um pesadelo, um quase beijo, um grande beijo...

Eu não havia tomado o café da manhã e o meu estômago roncou, mas eu não me importei.

Um barulho irritante começou a invadir os meus ouvidos, o barulho de uma nova mensagem vinda da garrafa. Eu estiquei o meu braço o máximo que eu pude sem sair do lugar em que eu estava e peguei o recado. Era de Itachi e dizia que Tsunade havia aprovado a nossa atuação. Eu não sabia como ela sabia daquilo, mas já que ela achava não seria eu quem iria discordar.

Eu coloquei a garrafa de volta ao lugar e então peguei o meu livro de feitiços que estava ali por perto. Eu me sentei e resolvi ler algumas páginas só para me distrair.

Abri em uma página qualquer, quase no meio do caderno. O título no topo da página dizia "Casas Gêmeas". Eu comecei a ler as palavras escritas com uma caligrafia fina.

A primeira coisa que eu li era uma anotação. Ela dizia algo sobre um arquiteto muito antigo e famoso e sobre as duas últimas casas que ele havia planejado antes de morrer. Depois disso o feitiço começava e ele envolvia muita coisa e muitas palavras difíceis.

Havia também um símbolo, parecido com três espirais de caracol distintas, que eram grudadas entre si pelas pontas e que uma legenda pequena chamava de "migração" e que a definia como sendo "um símbolo do povo indígena Hopi, que transmite a idéia de vários retornos ou da volta ao lar". Em uma nota de rodapé estava escrito que bastava apenas ir até o armário de vassouras e soprar fumaça no símbolo.

Soprar fumaça no símbolo. Eu não havia entendido aquilo. E de que armário de vassouras a minha tia-avó-bisavó-eu-sei-lá-mais-o-que estava falando?

Já que os meus pais haviam saído para fazer compras e já que parecia que Naruto não queria ver a minha cara depois do que havia feito, eu desci as escadas e fui até o único armário de vassouras da casa. Eu liguei a luzinha que havia por ali e não vi nada de mais por lá.

Foi quando um brilho prateado chamou a minha atenção. Bem no fundo do armário, atrás de um cabo de uma vassoura, o símbolo "migração" estava desenhado com uma tinta prateada linda. Eu me aproximei para ver melhor.

Era mesmo aquele símbolo! Eu encostei a ponta dos meus dedos nele e nada aconteceu. Eu acho que aquilo só funcionava com quadros. Aí eu me lembrei da história da fumaça.

Eu fui até a cozinha e peguei uma caixa de fósforos, acendi um deles perto do símbolo, chacoalhei para apagá-lo e esperei até que a fumaça acabasse. Nada aconteceu. Então eu resolvi acender outro fósforo e apagar soprando.

Ao fazer isso, um pouco da fumaça rodeou o símbolo e o brilho da tinta prateada se tornou tão forte que eu tive que fechar os meus olhos. Ao abri-los novamente uma coisa havia mudado no armário de vassouras. A parede em que o símbolo estava havia se transformado em uma porta, que levava diretamente até o corredor principal da casa dos irmãos Uchiha.

* * *

**Biahcerejeira:** Desculpa Biah! Valeu por continuar lendo a fic. A única coisa que eu tenho a te dizer é que você está indo no caminho certo, mas que vai rolar algumas surpresas ainda! xD  
**Strikis:** Seja bem-vinda Strikis e continue lendo a minha fanfic!  
**Lirium-cham:**Desculpa Lirium! É que o design do mudou e eu não consegui ver os comentários por um tempo!

Bem, gente, obrigada pelas reviews! Ah, vou aproveitar e pedir desculpas a todas as pessoas que acompanham esta fanfic e que foram vítimas da minha maldade! Hohoho! Continuem lendo, tudo bem? :)


	11. Falhas

**Falhas**

Eu atravessei o meu braço pelo vão da porta, só para ter certeza de que aquele corredor não era uma miragem fruto de algum tipo de feitiço de ilusão e que eu não iria dar de cara com uma parede bem sólida se eu me aproximasse mais.

O corredor era real.

Com um pouco de cuidado eu passei pela porta, sempre atenta a qualquer coisa que pudesse saltar em cima de mim de repente e me matar. Sabe-se lá o tipo de feitiços que os dois irmãos poderiam ter espalhado pela casa para se proteger, era melhor tomar muito cuidado.

Eu fui seguindo um som, que parecia ser o de uma televisão ligada. Como aquela casa além de ser parecida com a minha pelo lado de fora era também parecida com a minha pelo lado de dentro, eu não tive muitas dificuldades para chegar até a sala de estar.

Lá eu encontrei um Itachi muito entretido com um programa de auditório que estava passando na televisão, e um Sasuke muito concentrado na leitura de um livro mais grosso que a Bíblia. Só para variar, eles estavam no meio de uma discussão mesmo assim.

- Você gosta dela! – disse Itachi sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Não, eu não gosto. – disse Sasuke.

- Gosta sim!

- Eu não gosto nada!

Como eles estavam de costas para mim, a minha presença não foi notada. Eu pigarreei. Por algum motivo, eu não estava gostando de ouvir aquela conversa. Sasuke e Itachi se levantaram dos sofás assumindo uma posição defensiva exatamente ao mesmo tempo e olharam para mim. Quando eles perceberam que era apenas eu e não um feiticeiro do mal psicopata eles relaxaram.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sasuke um pouco vermelho.

- Como é que você chegou até aqui? – perguntou Itachi.

- Bem, eu atravessei o armário de vassouras. – eu disse.

Toda aquela atenção em cima de mim estava começando a me deixar nervosa.

- Que armário de vassouras? – perguntou Sasuke.

- O da minha casa! – eu disse.

- E como é que você veio parar aqui? – perguntou Itachi.

- Eu sei lá! Eu encontrei esse feitiço e resolvi usá-lo. Quando eu percebi, uma porta havia se aberto na parede do armário de vassouras lá de casa e eu estava aqui! – eu respondi, sentando em um dos sofás da sala e pegando uma das almofadas que havia em cima dele.

- Que feitiço? – perguntou Itachi.

- Um chamado "Casas Gêmeas". Eu encontrei no livro de feitiços da tia-avó do meu pai. – eu respondi já cansada de ser bombardeada com tantas perguntas.

- Será que você pode nos mostrar exatamente por onde você entrou? – disse Itachi.

- Claro, sigam-me. – eu disse me levantando do sofá e rumando até por onde eu tinha saído e chegado ali.

Quando nós chegamos até o armário da casa de Sasuke e Itachi, que era usado para guardar vários tipos de tralha e nenhuma vassoura, Sasuke ficou espantado com a nova porta e Itachi começou a avaliar cada cantinho dela.

- Interessante. Eu acho que os nossos pais e a sua tia também encontraram um jeito mais fácil de comunicar-se entre si, mas que não envolvia nenhuma garrafa. Engraçado eu nunca ter notado isso antes. – disse Itachi se levantando do chão e espanando os joelhos.

- O feitiço que a sua tia-bisavó escreveu falava mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Bem, havia alguma coisa sobre duas casas planejadas por um arquiteto morto... Eu acho que só isso! – eu respondi.

- Legal, até parece que nós estamos jogando Detetive! Eu sou o professor Black. – disse Itachi levantando o dedo indicador para cima.

- Do que é que você está falando? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Vocês já jogaram Detetive, não é? – perguntou Itachi.

- Não. – Sasuke e eu respondemos.

- Ah, os jovens. Eles não sabem mais o que é diversão. Bem, ele é um jogo de tabuleiro que se passa em uma casa. Nessa casa há cômodos que podem levar a outros, como uma passagem secreta. No nosso caso, uma casa pode levar a outra. Isso pode ser feito quando a pessoa que construiu as casas é a mesma. Algo as une naturalmente! – disse Itachi.

- Hum... – eu resmunguei.

- Cara, eu não acredito que vocês nunca jogaram Detetive! – disse Itachi balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Sasuke iria responder alguma coisa, mas nesse momento uma região em nossos pulsos direitos começou a coçar e cada um de nós levantou o seu para olhar.

As nossas tatuagens haviam desaparecido.

_-x-_

- Isso não deve ser nada bom, não é? – eu perguntei.

- Não. Isso não é nada bom mesmo! – respondeu Sasuke.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. A Raposa de Nove Caudas não poderia ter escapado sozinha, mas se alguém tivesse a ajudado as serpentes seguranças me avisariam! – respondeu Itachi andando de um lado para o outro dentro do pequeno espaço do armário.

- O que nós faremos agora? – Sasuke perguntou parando o irmão pelos ombros.

Itachi parecia estar pensando profundamente.

- Eu já sei! Eu vou trazer uma das serpentes até aqui e ver o que ela viu até agora enquanto esteve por lá. Enquanto eu faço isso, eu vou pensar em algum plano melhor! Façam o mesmo. – respondeu Itachi.

Ele falou um monte de palavras na nossa língua, mas que pelo desespero foram pronunciadas tão rápido que eu não entendi nada. No segundo seguinte, uma das serpentes do feitiço de Itachi estava em sua frente.

Ele se abaixou e deixou que ela se enrolasse em um de seus braços. Depois disso Itachi e a serpente começaram a se encarar e, por alguns segundos, os olhos de Itachi ficaram iguaiszinhos aos do animal. Então ele voltou ao normal.

- Nada, não aconteceu nada por lá! Nenhuma alma viva chegou perto daquela porta depois que a gente saiu de lá! – respondeu Itachi.

- E se... E se alguém ajudou o demônio antes disso? Eu quero dizer, naquele período em que o portal não ficou guardado por nenhum Guardião. – eu perguntei com medo de que tivesse dito besteira.

- Isso é bem provável, Sakura! Mas como é que nós vamos saber se alguém esteve por lá antes de nós? Eu não consigo pensar em nenhum feitiço que faça isso... – disse Itachi.

- Eu sei como! Venham comigo. – eu disse.

Em menos de um segundo eu havia voltado para a minha casa.

_-x-_

- Todo o museu é monitorado por câmeras, até mesmo o porão. Vocês devem ter percebido isso, já que vocês congelaram as câmeras naquele dia. Como um dos responsáveis pelo museu, o meu pai tem todos os vídeos gravados guardados em seu computador! A gente pode tentar ver quem esteve no porão do museu com a ajuda delas! – eu disse subindo as escadas para o quarto dos meus pais.

Sasuke e Itachi seguiam de perto os meus passos.

- Isso pode ser demorado. – disse Sasuke.

- Mas agora essa é a única maneira de nós descobrirmos quem ajudou o demônio e então começarmos a nossa caçada. – disse Itachi.

- E os seus pais? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Hoje é o dia de folga dos dois. Eles saíram para fazer compras e do jeito que são lerdos fazendo isso vão demorar muito para chegar! – eu disse.

- E o seu amigo? – perguntou Itachi.

Antes de ir fazer o feitiço no armário, eu havia estado no quarto de Naruto para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Eu havia o encontrado dormindo.

- Não se preocupem com ele. – eu disse.

Eu abri a porta do quarto dos meus pais e entrei sem fazer cerimônia, puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha que havia ali e abrindo o notebook de meu pai. Depois de esperar alguns segundos que pareceram intermináveis, uma tela pedindo um nome de usuário e uma senha apareceu.

- Eu conheço um feitiço que pode dar um jeito nisso! – disse Itachi.

- Não precisa. Eu conheço a senha do meu pai. – eu disse já clicando na tecla "enter".

Sasuke e Itachi me olharam de um jeito estranho, como se estivessem me julgando. Eu resolvi me explicar.

- A minha intuição me dizia que algum dia saber essa senha seria útil para mim. Por isso uma vez eu prestei muita atenção aos dedos do meu pai enquanto ele efetuava o seu login. Eu estava certa. Isso foi realmente útil, como vocês podem ver. Tudo bem, nós entramos.

Eu comecei a procurar por pastas. Depois de alguns minutos eu encontrei aquela com os vídeos gravados pela câmera do porão.

Eu comecei com os vídeos das últimas semanas. Os coloquei na tela de um jeito que os vídeos de três dias pudessem ser vistos simultaneamente, assim o trabalho seria menor.

Cada um de nós três ficou monitorando um dos vídeos. Uns vinte minutos de nada e puro tédio depois, eu vi uma coisa em um dos vídeos que eu não consegui acreditar.

- Olhem aqui, eu acho que eu achei. – eu disse.

Sasuke e Itachi voltaram os seus olhos para o meu vídeo. Nele nós conseguíamos ver Naruto. Ele estava deixando duas caixas enormes em uma mesa que havia por ali. Aí alguma coisa chamou a sua atenção e ele virou o rosto para a direção onde ficava aquela maldita tela em branco. Ele se aproximou e por quase dez minutos a imagem chuviscou. Depois desse tempo Naruto apareceu de novo na tela e foi embora, mas parecia diferente.

- Eu acho que nós temos um vencedor. – disse Itachi.

Droga, Naruto estava possuído por um demônio!

* * *

**Biahcerejeira:** Valeu por continuar acompanhando! Então, o que você achou desse capítulo? Você adivinhou o que iria acontecer! :)  
**Lirium-chan:** A sua pergunta foi respondida! Rs. Então, a sua review me deu a idéia da conversa entre Sasuke e Itachi que a Sakura ouviu! Obrigada! :)

Bom, acho que todo o mundo já estava desconfiado de que o Naruto uma hora ou outra seria possuído. Pois então, ele foi! Continuem acompanhando! :)


	12. Opções

**Opções**

Você não vai conseguir salvá-lo.

As palavras que ficaram se repetindo em meu sonho voltaram à minha cabeça com toda a força naquele momento e sugaram toda a minha força novamente.

Eu saí do quarto dos meus pais e corri desesperadamente para o quarto de hóspedes que nos últimos dias havia se tornado o quarto de Naruto, quase arrancando a porta das dobradiças ao abri-la. Ele não estava mais por lá.

- Naruto. – eu disse em um sussurro.

Sasuke e Itachi estavam atrás de mim.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? – eu perguntei em um fiapo de voz.

- Eu... Eu não sei! – disse Itachi bagunçando os cabelos.

Ele, que fora sempre tão seguro de si, estava tão desesperado quanto eu. Ver Itachi daquele jeito me deixou ainda mais desesperada.

Eu abri espaço entre os dois irmãos e fui até o meu quarto. Eu queria por as minhas mãos em meu recém adquirido livro de feitiços. Deveria haver alguma coisa por lá que pudesse nos ajudar!

Eu o encontrei onde eu o havia deixado na minha cama antes de sair e então tratei de começar a folhear as páginas em busca de alguma ajuda. A minha vista estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que eu fazia força para não derrubar, dificultando a minha leitura.

Neste momento Sasuke se sentou ao meu lado na cama e segurou uma das minhas mãos.

- Calma. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. – disse Sasuke olhando bem no fundo dos meus olhos e fazendo um carinho na minha testa com a outra mão.

Eu o abracei e comecei a chorar. Eu sei que aquilo era demonstrar muita fraqueza e que aquela não era à hora para isso, mas eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa para fazer no momento.

De repente um som diferente preencheu o ar em volta de nós, abafando o meu choro. Era a garrafa de mensagens. Itachi foi até ela e retirou um papel com uma mensagem.

- É de Tsunade. Ela quer que a gente vá falar com ela imediatamente. Pelo visto, ela já ficou sabendo das novidades. – disse Itachi.

Isso já era de se esperar, como também era de se esperar que ela conseguisse enviar uma mensagem pela nossa garrafa protegida de xeretas. Ela era a líder do Conselho dos Guardiões afinal de contas.

- Vamos, Sakura. – disse Sasuke me ajudando a levantar.

- Nós temos um velho celeiro para visitar. – disse Itachi.

- E os meus pais? Eles logo vão voltar. Eu posso deixar um bilhete mentindo que eu e Naruto fomos passear, mas e se a gente demorar a voltar? O que vai acontecer? – eu perguntei.

- Eu tenho uma idéia. Esperem por mim aqui. – disse Itachi, que foi correndo para não sei onde.

Sasuke não largou a minha mão desde que a havia segurado. Quando Itachi voltou estava com o seu livro de feitiço em mãos. Ele o jogou na minha cama e começou a folhear algumas páginas.

- Aqui! Um feitiço de clonagem. Eu vou precisar de uma amostra de DNA sua e uma de seu amigo. – disse Itachi.

Eu soltei a minha mão da de Sasuke e fui até o quarto de Naruto. Chegando lá eu explorei todo o travesseiro onde ele havia dormido em busca de algum fio de cabelo loiro. Quando eu encontrei um voltei para o meu quarto, já arrancando da minha cabeça um fio de meu próprio cabelo.

- Tome. – eu disse estendendo os fios a Itachi.

Ele os pegou e quando eu dei por mim um clone meu e um de Naruto começou a se formar em minha frente. Aquilo foi muito surreal para mim e por pouco eu não desmaiei.

- Eles vão sabe o que fazer? – eu perguntei.

- Nós vamos agir iguaiszinhos a vocês dois. Os seus pais, os nossos pais, nem vão perceber a diferença quando nos virem! – disse a minha outra eu.

Muita loucura.

- Agora vamos. – disse Itachi.

Antes de eu começar a seguir Sasuke e Itachi pelo corredor eu parei para dar um abraço naquele que era o clone de meu amigo, desejando que ele fosse o verdadeiro.

_-x-_

- A gente está ferrado! – disse Sasuke.

Novamente no banco de trás do carro de Itachi, a única coisa que eu fiz foi concordar com a cabeça. Afinal de contas nós havíamos falhado em nossa tarefa e o que quer que fosse que Tsunade havia reservado para a gente só poderia ser bem terrível!

- Vamos avaliar melhor o que aconteceu. A data no vídeo em que Naruto, é esse o nome dele? Bem, o vídeo em que ele aparece data do dia em que nós fomos até aquele celeiro pela primeira vez. – disse Itachi.

- Sim, isso mesmo. Nesse dia Naruto ficou ajudando o meu pai no museu! – eu disse.

- Certo, a hora que estava marcada no vídeo era duas e pouquinho se eu não me engano. Nessa hora nós estávamos na estrada, como agora. – disse Itachi.

- Eu não entendi a onde você está querendo chegar. – falou Sasuke.

- Você já vai ficar sabendo. Nessa hora nós ainda não éramos os encarregados pela proteção daquele portal. Se alguém falhou em executar a sua tarefa foi o Conselho dos Guardiões. E eu sei, eu sinto, que eles também sabem disso! – disse Itachi.

- Então eles não podem nos amaldiçoar pelo resto da vida? – eu perguntei.

- Não. Eles estariam nos punindo por um erro que eles cometeram. – disse Itachi.

Aquilo me deixou um pouco mais calma, mas só um pouquinho. O meu amigo ainda estava encrencado.

_-x-_

Os minutos se passaram e nós chegamos ao celeiro. Como antes, a porta se abriu para aquele lugar que mais parecia com um castelo. Dessa vez Tsunade já estava sentada atrás da mesa de tronco de árvore nos esperando. Nós nos aproximamos devagar, receosos.

- Eu queria revê-los em uma situação melhor do que esta. –disse Tsunade.

Nós não falamos nada.

- Sentem-se. Nós temos que discutir como é que nós resolveremos esse nosso problema. – disse Tsunade.

Pelo visto o raciocínio de Itachi estava certo, pois Tsunade não estava com cara de quem iria nos repreender pela fuga do demônio.

- A única coisa que eu não consigo entender é como o demônio foi escapar. Nós monitoramos a presença dele por todo esse tempo e tudo o que nós fizemos mostrou que ele só conseguiu sair de sua prisão agora, apesar de ele já estar a muito tempo possuindo o corpo de seu amigo. – disse Tsunade.

- A única coisa que me interessa é saber como é que nos vamos salvar Naruto! – eu disse me levantando da cadeira.

Naquela hora eu pensei que Tsunade iria me repreender pela ousadia, mas ela não fez nada.

- Bem, nós vamos ter que encontrar o seu amigo e aprisioná-lo junto com o demônio. – disse Tsunade baixando os olhos para uma taça que havia na mesa.

- Não, eu não vou deixar o meu amigo! Não existe algum modo de tirar o espírito da Raposa de dentro dele? – eu perguntei.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Até tem, mas o processo mataria o seu amiguinho loiro. – disse Tsunade.

- Não, deve haver um outro jeito. Deve haver! – eu disse com lágrimas ameaçando abandonar os meus olhos.

Sasuke voltou a segurar a minha mão. O calor que vinha de suas mãos aqueceu o meu coração.

- Eu desconfiava de que vocês não iriam escolher os jeitos fáceis de acabar com tudo isso, se é que eles existem, por isso eu me adiantei e chamei ajuda. – disse Tsunade.

Nesse momento a porta do celeiro se abriu de novo, mas as pessoas que entraram por ela pareciam estar vindo de uma cidade grande, muito movimentada, e não de um matagal enfrente a um celeiro.

- Esses são Hinata, Hanabi e Kiba. Eles protegem o demônio de cinco caudas na Ásia. Eles nos ajudarão. – disse Tsunade.

Os três se aproximaram de nós. Eles pareciam ser mais experientes e melhores do que a gente na arte da proteção.

- Olá. – disse uma das garotas.

Ela tinha os olhos estranhos, e a outra menina também, mas eu não iria comentar sobre aquilo. Sem falar que eu parecia ter visto elas em algum lugar antes.

Bem, a única coisa que eu esperava era que a minha primeira impressão sobre eles se mostrasse verdadeira.

* * *

**Lirium-chan:** Oi Li (olha a intimidade)! Bom, eu também jogo Detetive, mas Sasuke e Sakura nunca haviam jogado (dá para acreditar?) por isso Itachi falou aquilo! Continue acompanhando!  
**Biahcerejeira:** A possessão de Naruto foi abordada um pouco neste capítulo e eu acho que será abordada mais para frente! Continue acompanhando!

Fic na reta final...


	13. Eu escolho

**Eu escolho**

Misteriosamente, mais três cadeiras apareceram em frente à mesa feita com o tronco de árvore em que Tsunade estava sentada. Os três recém-chegados ocuparam cada uma delas, sendo que o garoto se sentou ao meu lado direito e me deu uma piscadela ao fazer isso. Eu desviei o meu olhar, com toda a certeza ficando vermelha.

Depois de uma breve apresentação entre nós, Tsunade começou a falar.

- Eu vou contar a história resumida, já que nós não temos tempo para ficar jogando conversa fiada fora. Seu eu falar alguma coisa errada, fique a vontade e me interrompa. – disse Tsunade olhando para a garota mais velha, Hinata.

Todos nós nos ajeitamos nas cadeiras e esperamos ansiosos para ouvir o que Tsunade tinha para dizer. Pelo menos foi assim comigo, Sasuke e Itachi. As minhas mãos suavam muito.

- As jaulas em que todos os demônios de caudas são aprisionados não são perfeitas, elas possuem falhas, e é por isso que três bruxos são escolhidos e encarregados de protegê-las também. Antes de Hinata e Hanabi protegerem o portal que elas protegem atualmente com a ajuda de Kiba, os pais delas e o seu tio o protegiam. O que está acontecendo agora aconteceu com eles: o demônio possuiu o corpo do pai de Hinata e Hanabi. – disse Tsunade.

Tudo o que eu esperava, na verdade desejava muito mesmo, era que as duas garotas não fossem órfãs.

- Em um dia fatídico, Hiashi foi possuído pelo demônio, mas Hizashi não iria deixar que o irmão fosse condenado a viver aprisionado com o demônio e nem que fosse efetuado um exorcismo e o irmão morresse durante ele. Então o que ele fez foi se dedicar muito a pesquisas e criar um feitiço que mantivesse o demônio aprisionado sob controle dentro do corpo do irmão. E deu certo. – disse Tsunade.

Eu fiquei pensando em Sasuke e Itachi. Como os outros dois caras nessa história, eles também eram irmãos. O que será que eles fariam se um deles fosse possuído? Apesar de todas as brigas que eu já tinha presenciado entre os dois, eu sabia que eles se amavam muito e que não eles não deixariam nenhum mal acontecer com o outro.

- O demônio nunca voltou a tomar o controle do corpo de volta? – perguntou Itachi.

- Até hoje isso nunca aconteceu. E nós sempre estamos o protegendo e preparados, caso isso venha a acontecer. – respondeu a garota que era chamada de Hinata.

Aquela resposta quase me fez gritar de alegria. O pai de Hinata e Hanabi estava vivo, o que queria dizer que o meu amigo tinha uma chance, sim, de ser salvo!

- O que nós estamos esperando? O que eu tenho que fazer é aprender esse feitiço e encontrar Naruto! – eu disse um pouco mais animada e já levantando da cadeira.

- Bom, já que você está disposta a fazer isso... – disse Tsunade, sem terminar a frase.

Eu não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas alguma coisa naquela meia resposta me avisava que Tsunade não havia contado toda a história.

_-x-_

- E então, para onde nós vamos? – perguntou Kiba.

- Para a nossa casa. Lá nós poderemos preparar o feitiço e descobrir a onde está Naruto sem ninguém nos atrapalhar. – disse Itachi.

A viagem de volta para casa foi um pouco tensa. Apesar do carro de Itachi ser grande, seis pessoas era demais para ele. Kiba perguntou se eu não queria me sentar em seu colo, e depois disso Sasuke cedeu o seu banco habitual na parte da frente para mim e se sentou ao lado de Kiba. Hinata e Hanabi conseguiram se virar de algum jeito, depois que deram uma bronca em Kiba por ele ser tão tarado.

Chegando ao casarão Uchiha, os ânimos esfriaram um pouco. Nós compartilhamos muitas informações sobre bruxaria e coisas afins, mas os que falaram mais foram os nossos novos amigos.

- O que vocês sabem sobre os demônios de cauda? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Eles são nove ao todo. Cada um deles está aprisionado em uma parte do mundo. Há um na América do Sul, América Central, América do Norte, África, Ásia, Europa, Oceania, Antártida e Ártico. No geral são poderosos e perigosos. – disse Hanabi.

- Nós cuidamos daquele que está aprisionado na Ásia, no corpo do pai das garotas. E, como é óbvio, vocês cuidam do demônio que está aprisionado na América do Norte. – disse Kiba.

- Há um Conselho em cada uma dessas regiões. Além de outras tarefas, como manter feiticeiros do mal na linha, os membros de cada Conselho ajudam os protetores dos portais com os seus demônios. Tsunade entrou em contato com o Eleito do nosso Conselho e nos pediu ajuda. Nós viemos para cá imediatamente. – disse Hinata.

- Engraçado, eu acho que já vi vocês antes... – eu comentei.

- Bem, coincidência ou não, o nosso primo mora aqui em Salem. Nós já viemos para cá algumas vezes, talvez você tenha nos visto com ele. – disse Hinata.

- Seu primo? Qual é o nome dele? – eu perguntei.

- Neji. – disse Hanabi.

Neji, é claro! O garoto do último ano que eu achava bonito. Os três eram parecidos, exceto pelos olhos: os de Neji não eram daquele jeito.

- Neji... Não é aquele cara que você disse que achava bonito? – disse Sasuke.

Eu não acreditava que ele ainda lembrava daquilo que eu havia dito para ele na época em que nós ainda nem havíamos aprisionado Orochimaru. Eu tratei de mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Não querendo parecer rude, mas os seus olhos... Bem, os de Neji não são assim! – eu disse.

Era como se nos olhos de Hinata e Hanabi houvesse um brilho prateado muito bonito, mas também muito estranho e anormal.

- Bem, os olhos de Neji eram assim ao nascer. É uma coisa de família. Eles nos permitem enxergar um feitiço de longe, por mais que ele esteja camuflado, e reter mais energia. Se Neji fosse um feiticeiro como nós os olhos dele também continuariam sendo assim, mas como o pai dele antes de morrer pediu para deixá-lo afastado desse nosso mundo, os seus olhos pararam de se desenvolver. – disse Hinata um pouco encabulada.

- Interessante. – disse Itachi.

- Bem, será que vocês podem nos mostrar como é que funciona esse feitiço? – eu perguntei.

- Claro, nós já trouxemos tudo o que nós vamos precisar. – disse Kiba começando a tirar algumas coisas de uma mochila que ele trazia nas costas e que eu só havia percebido agora.

- Essas são as cinzas dos feiticeiros que primeiro aprisionaram os demônios. Cada Conselho guarda um pouco, para utilizar em feitiços poderosos como esse. Como eles já fizeram antes, eles irão aprisionar o espírito da Raposa, mas dessa vez dentro do corpo do garoto. – disse Kiba.

- Pasta de raízes de mandrágora. Ela é cheia de poderes mágicos e geralmente é utilizada para potencializar um feitiço. – disse Hinata segurando um potinho com uma coisa verde e gosmenta.

- E por último, mas não menos importante, sementes de visco. O visco é sagrado para vários povos e as sementes possuem propriedades de cura. Elas vão ajudar o seu amigo a se regenerar de qualquer estrago que o demônio tenha causado e que venha a causar futuramente. – disse Hanabi.

De resto só havia alguns símbolos, só para variar. Eles eram cinco, um para cada ponta de cada dedo da minha mão direita. A maioria deles parecia com cruzes, só que com outros riscos estranhos entrelaçados no meio deles.

- O pai de Neji era Hizashi? – eu perguntei.

- Sim. – disse Hinata parecendo meio sombria.

- E como ele morreu? – eu perguntei.

- Executando o feitio que aprisionou o demônio no corpo do nosso pai. – disse Hanabi.

- Ah, é. A gente já estava se esquecendo de dizer. Você só tem cinqüenta por cento de chance de sobreviver a esse feitiço. Por isso é melhor você aproveitar esse tempo e fazer coisas que você nunca fez e que gostaria de fazer. Você pode não ter outra chance! – disse Kiba jogando outra piscadela para cima de mim.

Eu sabia que havia alguma coisa faltando nessa história.

- O que? Tsunade não disse nada sobre isso. Sakura, você não pode fazer esse feitiço! Você pode morrer! – gritou Sasuke.

- Pense nisso, Sakura: como o pai de Neji, a gente também pode conseguir descobrir outra forma de salvar Naruto. Você não pode se arriscar! – disse Itachi parecendo muito preocupado comigo.

Que fofo!

- Não, eu sinto que o nosso tempo para fazer alguma coisa está acabando. Eu não posso perder Naruto! – eu disse.

- Eu e Sasuke não vamos deixar você fazer isso! – disse Itachi se pondo a minha frente.

O que eu fiz em seguida talvez tenha sido estúpido. Eu joguei um feitiço de sono profundo em todos. Eu tinha entendido tudo o que era preciso saber e poderia fazer aquilo sozinha. Eu não iria deixar ninguém me impedir de fazer aquilo, eu já havia feito a minha escolha. Eu salvaria o meu amigo a qualquer custo.

* * *

**Lirium-chan:** Desde o primeiro capítulo de Possuídos eu já pensava em como eu poderia adicionar a Hinata à história! Bem, eu mencionei o Neji em Enfeitiçados e neste capítulo, mas ele não vai aparecer mais! Snif. Pois é, o Sasuke romântico é uma coisa impossível de acontecer, mas é para isso que servem as fanfics!  
**Anônimo:** Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic. Continue acompanhando para saber o que vai ser do pobre Naruto! ;)

Gente, o próximo capítulo também será o último. Aguardem!


	14. O fim?

**O fim?**

Alguma coisa, a minha intuição eu acho, me dizia que Naruto estava indo ou que já estava no Salem Witch Museum e que o feitiço "sonífero" que eu havia feito não iria durar muito tempo mais, já que eu havia usado pouca energia na hora de conjurá-lo. Era melhor eu me apressar.

Eu peguei a mochila de Kiba e joguei lá dentro tudo o que eu iria precisar para realizar o aprisionamento. Depois disso eu fui até o armário que me levaria até a minha casa. Chegando lá, eu sorrateiramente fui até o lugar onde eu guardava a minha bicicleta, rezando para que os meus pais não me vissem se já estivessem em casa, e então eu sai pedalando o mais rápido que um dia eu já havia pedalado.

Chegando ao museu eu lembrei que eu deveria ter pensado em algum jeito para entrar, já que com todos aqueles turistas entrar pela porta da frente seria difícil. Sem falar que o porão do museu com toda a certeza não fazia parte do tour.

Eu dei a volta pela construção, parando de frente para a parede onde eu achava que ficava o porão. Abrir um buraco na parede não seria nada fácil e alguém acabaria percebendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, provavelmente mais cedo. Foi aí que eu vi uma janelinha na altura do chão.

Ela era estreita e estava fechada. Olhando para dentro dela eu vi que ela dava para o corredor que levava até o porão.

Abrir a janelinha foi fácil, um dos primeiros feitiços que eu havia aprendido com Sasuke e Itachi fora aquele que eu usei, mas passar pela janelinha iria ser difícil. Eu esperava não ter engordado muito durantes estas férias.

Eu havia decidido entrar com a minha cabeça primeiramente, mas se eu caísse não queria bater ela e ficar desacordada, por isso eu mudei de idéia e comecei com as minhas pernas. No final da trajetória eu fiquei presa, e um desespero bateu.

- Droga! – eu disse me balançando o mais loucamente que eu podia. – Droga, droga, droga!

Foi aí que eu senti alguém segurando as minhas pernas e me puxando. Alguém havia me pego no flagra e agora sim eu estava ferrada. E o pior, o meu pai faria um interrogatório quando ligassem para ele vir me buscar!

Com um puxão firme eu passei pela janelinha como se eu tivesse tomado um banho de manteiga. Quando eu pensei que eu ia me estatelar no chão e quebrar uma perna ou as duas, alguém me segurou e evitou que isso acontecesse. Era Naruto. Um Naruto bem assustador.

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria seguir o meu sinal e chegar até aqui. Siga-me, vamos conversar em um lugar menos... Perigoso. – disse Naruto.

Os olhos de Naruto estavam vermelhos, as pupilas pareciam com as de um gato e os dentes pareciam maiores e mais afiados.

Estar em qualquer lugar ao lado dele seria perigoso, eu pensei.

Eu o segui. De repente a idéia de que confiar em um demônio não era nada bom passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu tinha bolado um plano enquanto eu ainda estava na mansão Uchiha, eu só esperava que ele funcionasse.

-x-

O Naruto com o demônio no corpo me levou até a tela com a porta pintada e então nós a atravessamos, chegando até o corredor que começava e terminava em sombras. As luzes das duas tochas nos iluminavam parcamente.

- Agora sim nós podemos conversar com calma. – disse Naruto chegando mais perto de uma das tochas.

- Como é que você conseguiu possuir Naruto sem ninguém perceber? – eu perguntei.

- Você quer conversar um pouco? Ótimo. Bem, um dia desses eu notei que alguém havia descido até o porão. Ele era diferente, tinha uma energia especial brilhante que me atraia a ele. Eu percebi que a oportunidade de fugir havia chegado e eu iria aproveitá-la. Eu o hipnotizei e o atrai até aqui, até a minha prisão. Sabe, apesar de estar aprisionado, eu ainda era poderoso o bastante para fazer isso. Então eu só tive que transferir o meu espírito até o corpo dele, mas pouco a pouco. Assim ninguém perceberia que eu estava deixando a minha prisão e eu teria tempo de me acostumar ao meu novo corpo. –disse a Raposa.

Eu não falei nada, só digeridno as novas informações.

- Sabe, depois de ficar tanto tempo no corpo de seu amiguinho, eu acabei gostando de você. Ele pensa muito em você, sabia? No jeito que você passa as suas mãos pelo seu cabelo, em como você morde os lábios quando está nervosa, no som da sua risada... – disse a Raposa aproximando uma mão do meu rosto.

Eu paralisei de medo, deixando que a mão me tocasse.

- Por isso eu tenho uma proposta: torne-se minha e nós poderemos escravizar o mundo juntos. – disse a Raposa sorrindo como se fosse Naruto.

Essa era a hora perfeita para por o meu plano em prática, mas antes eu precisava fazer uma ceninha para que o demônio não desconfiasse de nada.

- Olha só o que você está me pedindo! Eu não posso aceitar! Como ficam os meus pais e os meus amigos? – eu perguntei me virando de costas, fingindo um começo de choro.

- Bem, eu posso pegar bem leve com eles. – disse Naruto-Raposa colocando as mãos em volta de minha cintura.

- Você promete? – eu disse com a minha voz mais inocente.

- Sim. – o demônio disse.

Eu me virei e comecei a aproximar o meu rosto do dele. Os lábios de Naruto capturaram os meus e nós começamos um longo beijo. Eu passei a minha mão por baixo da camiseta que Naruto estava usando, pousando-a em sua barriga. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que eu parava o beijo e começava a falar as palavras do feitiço.

- O que... O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? –disse o demônio tentando se separar de mim, mas em vão.

No momento em que eu comecei o feitiço, cada cruz que eu havia desenhado nas pontas de meus dedos da mão direita com a pasta misturada aos outros ingredientes do feitiço se aqueceu, e então a minha pele se grudou à pele de Naruto, como Hinata havia dito que aconteceria.

Eu havia começado o feitiço antes de sair do casarão Uchiha e o havia camuflado com um pouco de minha maquiagem, só para prevenir. Os poderes do demônio já estavam quase aprisionados, mas aquilo não o impediu de lutar.

- Me solte, sua vadia! – disse a Raposa me dando um tapa forte na cara.

- Não antes que você seja totalmente aprisionado! – eu disse em meio a uma palavra e outra do feitiço.

O meu cabelo começou a ser puxado. Aquilo doía, mas seria por pouco tempo, o feitiço já estava acabando.

- Sakura! – uma voz gritou por trás de mim.

Era Sasuke, Itachi e todo o resto da tropa. Eu sabia que o sono acabaria rápido.

Então uma energia acompanhada de uma luz intensa começou a brotar entre mim e Naruto, me cegando e sugando a minha energia.

Eu senti os meus dedos se separaram de Naruto, e como o corpo dele era a única coisa que me mantinha em pé naquele momento, eu cai. Naruto caiu logo em seguida, largando um grito animalesco.

- Sakura! SAKURA! Não feche os seus olhos, fique olhando para mim! – disse Sasuke enquanto me colocava em seu colo.

Essas foram as últimas palavras que eu ouvi antes de eu apagar.

-x-

Eu estava de novo dentro do cenário daquele meu sonho medonho, mas a névoa que cobria os meus pés era ainda mais espessa. Eu corria desesperada para lugar nenhum, dessa vez podendo ouvir outra coisa além da minha respiração: os meus soluços. Eu caí, cansada.

Eu estava morta, eu tinha quase certeza, mas aquele não parecia ser o paraíso. Eu morri e fui para inferno, era o que eu pensava.

Eu estava me levantando para correr mais um pouco quando um ponto de luz começou a surgir um pouco mais à minha frente. Ele se expandiu até que eu pudesse enxergar sombras de pessoas meio fantasmagóricas, que me chamavam para ir com elas.

Eu comecei a andar, aquela luz era tranqüilizante e magnética, mas um som chamou a minha atenção e eu me virei para tentar encontrar de onde ele vinha. Era o som de batidas de um coração. Apesar de aquela luz me chamar, as batidas me chamaram de um jeito bem mais forte e eu corri para ele.

O som começou a ficar mais baixo e então eu comecei a correr ainda mais rápido, com medo de perdê-lo. Aquele som era a minha última esperança, eu sabia! Em minha frente havia um buraco onde as sombras eram ainda mais escuras e era de lá que as batidas vinham.

Eu entrei nele correndo e quando eu já começava a pensar que eu havia feito uma escolha errada, uma luz brotou no fim do túnel e eu abri os meus olhos para a vida.

-x-

Eu estava em um quarto, um que parecia muito com o meu, mas que eu sabia que não era. Ele estava cheio de fumaça, como se alguém tivesse exagerado na hora em que acendeu incensos.

Havia um peso a mais em mim. Alguém estava deitando a cabeça em cima de meu corpo. Eu focalizei o meu olhar melhor para tentar descobrir quem era.

- Sasuke. – eu disse.

A minha voz saiu estranha, como se não fosse usada há tempos.

Sasuke se remexeu em cima de mim, abriu os olhos e quando eles olharam para mim se arregalaram.

- Sa... Sakura! – Sasuke disse me apertando em um abraço.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, aquele não parecia ser Sasuke.

- Itachi, Naruto! Venham aqui AGORA! – gritou Sasuke sem desgrudar os olhos de mim.

Eu ouvi passos vindos de algum lugar. Alguns segundos depois, Itachi e Naruto também apareceram no quarto.

Eu tentei me sentar, mas me enrosquei em meus cabelos compridos, então os três vieram me ajudar. Eu me senti uma idiota.

Espera um pouco, eu me enrosquei em meus cabelos? Até ontem eles davam em meus ombros, e agora passavam da minha cintura. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Parando para olhar melhor, Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi também estavam um pouco diferentes. Mais maduros.

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei.

- Eu acho melhor nós sermos diretos. – disse Naruto a Sasuke.

- E se ela tiver um colapso? – disse Sasuke.

- Eu acho que nós... – começou a dizer Itachi.

- Oi! Eu ainda estou aqui. Será que vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei.

- Sakura... Você ficou inconsciente por quase três anos. – disse Sasuke.

Eu teria desmaiado, mas eu estava com medo de fechar os meus olhos de novo.

-x-

- Depois que você aprisionou a Raposa de Nove Caudas em mim, você desmaiou e não acordou mais. Nós, até mesmo Tsunade, tentamos fazer de tudo, mas nada te acordava! – disse Naruto.

A minha cabeça estava rodando. Um dia eu fui dormir como uma adolescente de dezesseis anos e no outro eu acordei como uma de dezenove. Eu estava velha!

- Será que vocês podem contar o que aconteceu enquanto eu estive apagada? Um resuminho? – eu pedi.

- Você tem vivido aqui, no nosso casarão, nesses três anos. Nós três temos cuidado de você. Naruto já sabe tudo sobre essa coisa de feitiçaria e está morando com o seu clone, na sua casa. – disse Itachi.

O meu clone havia aproveitado os três últimos anos da minha vida mais do que eu. Aquilo me deixou meio chateada, mas eu sabia que tinha que ter sido daquele jeito pelo bem dos meus pais.

- Nós meio que convencemos os pais de Naruto a o deixarem ficar por aqui, se não nós não iríamos conseguir protegê-lo. – disse Sasuke.

- Sasuke quase nunca desgrudou de você durante todo esse tempo. – disse Naruto sorrindo para mim.

- Idiota! – disse Sasuke dando um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

- Ah, qual é! Ela fica desacordada por três anos e você ainda não tem coragem de admitir que gosta dela? – disse Naruto.

- E você, que fica babando pela Hinata quando ela vem aqui? – disse Sasuke.

De repente, eu tive certeza de uma coisa.

- Eu... Eu ouvi o seu coração, Sasuke. Foi ele quem me guiou de volta à vida. Obrigada. – eu disse dando um beijo nele.

O que? Eu havia dormido por três anos. Três anos! Eu precisava tirar o atrasado.

- Eu perdi três anos da minha vida. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Que eu vou ter que recuperá-los o mais rápido possível. Itachi?

- O quê? – perguntou ele, que havia sido excluído da conversa momentaneamente.

- A onde você deixa guardado o seu Detetive?

* * *

OMG! Este sem dúvida foi o maior capítulo que eu escrevi na minha vida. E então, o que vocês acharam? Não atirem muitas pedras em mim!  
Eu transformei a Sakura em uma "Bela Adormecida" pois ela passou por um feitiço que era capaz de matá-la e ela não podia sair totalmente ilesa dele.  
Primeiro eu quero me desculpar pela falta de atualização, pelas pontas soltas que possam ter ficado, pelos clichês ridículos etc.  
Segundo eu quero agradecer a **Lirium-chan** e a **Biahcerejeira** que foram uns amores e me deixaram reviews desde o começo da história! Valeu mesmo e eu espero que este final não tenha desagradado muito.  
Talvez eu escreva outra continuação, mas agora eu quero dar umas férias para a Sakura curtir a vida!  
Eu já tenho outras fanfics em mente. Uma, que será dividida em três capítulos, eu já comecei a escrever. Eu espero que vocês também acompanhem ela! Vocês podem acompanhar o meu twitter (iamnotvanessa), lá eu sempre falo quando eu estou escrevendo.  
Então é isso. Esse pode ser o fim, ou não.

Beijos,  
Dama Antiga.


End file.
